


Beta

by Picco_Han



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Get Together, Gohan/Vegeta moments, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, magic body modification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picco_Han/pseuds/Picco_Han
Summary: Goten and Trunks just wanted tails but with a second wish to use why not ask for the moon back? Things get complicated. Gohan starts going through heat but he doesn't want to get pregnant. Piccolo needs to figure out his own feelings. Vegeta worries about DNA compatibility. Goku just wants his son to live.





	1. 2 Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Piccolo/Gohan story. All the other pairings I've tagged happen and are important but its mainly centered around those two <3 
> 
> I have a few chapters written, I'll try to tag things appropriately as the story goes. If you think I should add anything let me know. I really did try to write something short U_U.
> 
> As for timing ... this will be an AU where Goku came back after Cell and Buu hasn't happened yet. Gohan is 18, Trunks 8, Goten 7
> 
> No Beta reader.

XXX

“Piccolo ... I love you!”

Gohan panted staring wide-eyed at the taller Namekian in front of him. Piccolo was looking at him surprised before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Schooling his features.

Dread filled Gohan’s stomach. He shouldn’t have said it ... he should have just kept it inside like he always did but he needed ... he needed to know.

Gohan closed his eyes and clenched

“Gohan I’m sorry but-”

XXX

“Goten what’s wrong?” Trunks looked over at his friend who was sighing looking at a picture. They were supposed to be playing a videogame but Goten had been like this since Gohan had dropped him off. And Trunks didn’t like this mopey version of his friend.

“Why didn’t we get to have tails?” Goten pouted leaning against Trunks to show him the picture. It was of Gohan when he was a baby playing with his own tail. Trunks snorted at the hair cut and outfit.

“Where did you get that?” Trunks giggled. “Your brother looked like a nerd even as a baby.”

“True.” Goten giggled and then sighed again. “I want a tail and I think it would cheer Gohan up. He’s been down lately.”

“You think a tail would cheer him up?” Trunks rose an eyebrow at his friend. “Really?”

“Maybe?” Goten pouted.

“I asked my mom about it once, she said it was either because being half Saiyans gave us a 50/50 chance of being born with tails or because the Earth doesn’t have a moon anymore we never got whatever reflected sunlight energy Saiyans used to power up to turn into Oozaru.” Trunks watched Goten nod before looking at the picture sad again. He huffed wanting to cheer his friend up, a happy Goten was the best Goten. “Well if you really want a tail, I know how we can get you and your brother one.”

Goten looked at him wide-eyed. “How?”

“The dragon balls silly.” Trunks stood up and stretched. “We get two wishes, we can wish for our tails back ... and then we can wish for the moon! I’ve always wanted to see it. And turn into a giant ape!”

“I bet it’s beautiful.” Goten grinned.

“Okay I’m going to get my mom’s radar, you pack us some food. Hopefully it won’t take us all day.” Trunks thought about it. “I’ll grab a capsule just in case.”

“This is gonna be the greatest!” Goten whooped running out of the room. Trunks noticed the picture fall on the floor, Goten must have dropped it in his excitement. He grinned putting it on his bed, he would remember it later.

After they talked to the dragon.

XXX

Gohan landed in front of Bulma’s house hoping Goten wouldn’t be too upset. He was running a little late, he had gone to the library after school and gotten distracted. Plus Videl was still following him around to see if he was Saiyaman. He was only a few weeks into school and exhausted, part of him wondered if he should have finished his final year at home. The girls in high school were too much for him to handle, definitely different from hanging out with Piccolo all the time.

Gohan shook his head, he couldn’t think about Piccolo right now. He promised ... he clenched his fists pulling himself together before stepping in the house. “Goten! Sorry I’m late Bulma-” Gohan paused realizing no one was around, he heard voices off in the distance and followed them.

“Gohan!” Bulma saw him as he came into her lab, she was holding the phone. “Goten and Trunks left and they aren’t at your home either. I’m talking to your mother, have you seen them?” She asked hopefully. He shook his head.

“Where do you think they went?” He asked and Bulma sighed, he realized he could hear his mother freaking out on the phone, he laughed taking it from her. “Hey mom, don’t worry I’ll find him. They probably went out and lost track of time.”

“Oh thank goodness you’re there Gohan.” Chichi sighed. “Your father and Vegeta have been training all day and I don’t know how to reach them.”

“Don’t worry mom, I’ll call you when we find them.” Gohan hung up and Bulma gave him a grateful smile. “Any clues?”

“I found this on Trunks bed.” Bulma handed him a picture, Gohan laughed.

“Oh yeah, Goten found then and has been obsessing over my tail for the past few days ...” Gohan paused looking at Bulma. A thought running in through his mind.  “Hey ... where’s your dragon radar?”

“You don’t think-” She went over to her desk and opened the drawer. “Of course it’s gone. What, you think Goten is going to wish for a tail? Oh my Shenron, Trunks will want one too.” She put her hand over her face with a tired sigh.

“They could be asking for worse, like tails and a full moon.” Gohan paused at Bulma’s face. That was not a good face. Which meant that’s exactly what she thought they were going to ask for. “Alright let’s see if I can sense them.” He closed his eyes starting to feel a little nervous. They weren’t close. “Alright I think I found them but they’re a ways off. I’m going to go before I lose them.”

“Thanks Gohan! If I see Vegeta or Goku I’ll send them too.” Bulma followed him out of the house.

“Alright, see you soon!” Gohan waved before flying off, it felt like they were a little south of West City.

And suddenly it was dark.

“Oh crap baskets.” He sped up, hopefully they wouldn’t wish for tails AND a full moon. He really wished he knew his dad’s instant transmission technique right now. “Got to get him to show me that.”

Gohan saw the dragon and suddenly there was a weird sensation on his spine. Gohan jolted, had they done what he thought they did? He immediately dropped to the ground and lowered the back of his pants to pull his tail out. He could feel every movement with it, it was something he hadn’t had to worry about in a long time. He laughed swishing it back and forth, okay so maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea.

Suddenly the night sky had a bright light in it, casting Gohan’s shadow on the ground.

“Shit.” He looked up and his mind went blank.

XXX

Piccolo frowned at the crescent moon suddenly in the sky.

“Someone just wished it back... it’s very beautiful.” Dende spoke from his table where he was reading a book by candle light. Even though he had been on this planet for seven years, he still had bouts of insomnia trying to get used to having nights. “I can feel the dragon. I don’t feel any bad intentions though.”

“Hn. Can’t say I missed seeing it.” Piccolo stayed in his meditative pose, even with Dende’s words he couldn’t help but get a bad feeling. He knew none of the Saiyans on earth had tails so they didn’t have to worry about Oozaru but ...

He couldn’t help but think of Gohan. It had been two months since they had seen each other ... since Gohan had confessed his feelings.

He would be lying to himself if he told himself it hadn’t made him happy. He had been surprised, he knew Gohan had always enjoyed his company but he couldn’t tell when it became more than that ... for either of them. Piccolo sighed looking down at his hands in his lap, he had pushed Gohan away for teen’s sake.

A relationship with Piccolo would not end well ... it was best Gohan moved on and went for someone he could love and start a family with, it was what he wanted it.

The white moonlight seemed to be mocking Piccolo as it danced on his skin.

No, none of that had been to spare Gohan’s feelings but Piccolo’s own. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep the half-breed happy so he pushed him away now. It was his own selfishness not giving them a chance but he had to live with it. He had been afraid ... his lifespan was longer. Gohan wanted a family. Piccolo was terrified to hatch an egg, what if the only thing that came out were monsters with his father’s will?

He couldn’t do it.

He hoped Gohan would forgive him one day.

Piccolo looked at the moon above them now and took a deep breath. And if Gohan couldn’t then it was the bed Piccolo had made for himself.

XXX

Vegeta woke with a start, he panted for air that didn’t seem to be coming easy. His heart thumped against his ribcage with enough force he felt his whole body move with it. Sweat dripped down his chest even though it was a cool around him.

He looked at his shaking hands.

Something was happening.

His body felt different.

He looked around the room, he wasn’t in his room he was in one of Bulma’s labs. He quickly turned to the left and she was there, breathing slowly and watching him. Suddenly he could hear his heart monitor beeping quickly, smells in the lab hit him hard - he put a hand to his mouth and she was there with a glass of water, she had obviously decided he was safe to approach.

“What?” He asked, his voice rough. All of his senses were screaming at him. What had happened? He had been fighting with Kakarot and then-

“Trunks and Goten went to the dragon asking for tails and the moon back.” Bulma whispered. “At least that’s what I think because all of you have tails now and the moon’s back. Only for some reason all of you have been knocked out for over a day.” She nodded and he looked over to see Trunks, Goku, Gohan and Goten all laying on similar medical beds but they were still sleeping. Then he noticed his tail as it swayed off the table, he put a hand over it feeling the soft fur, his hand still trembling. Then he realized the windows were closed off to keep any form of light from coming in.

“Did we transform?” He asked her and she quickly shook her head. He didn’t think so ... he had never reacted like this after a transformation before. Then what was this? “We’ve only been sleeping?”

“Your vitals have been normal.” She nodded to the computer monitor which was quiet now that he calmed down. “I’ve taken blood samples from all of you and have the computer’s scanning now, but nothing immediate has popped up. I had sent Gohan after the boys and he never came back. It took us a while to find you guys. Chichi found you and Goku. How do you feel?”

“I’ve never felt like this before.” Vegeta frowned. “Overloaded.” Overwhelmed. It was almost like becoming a Super Saiyan for the first time but not as intense.

“Hn.” Vegeta looked over to Goku who immediately sat up looking around frantically. His tail flared up, Vegeta wondered if that’s what he had looked like. Goku was breathing fast through his nose before putting his hand over his mouth much like Vegeta did. Vegeta pulled the cords off him and followed Bulma over, he glanced at Trunks as they passed by but he was still sleeping. Vegeta sniffed, there were too many scents in the room. Goku took the glass of water Bulma handed him.

“What’s going on?” He asked. “Why are we here?”

“I don’t think we’ll know until we know exactly what the boy’s wished for.” Bulma whispered. “But I’m so glad you two woke up, that means they should soon.”

“Did any of us transform?” Goku asked quickly, worried.

“No, there was just a crescent, I would guess about 10 days til the full moon.” Bulma sighed. “I didn’t know what to do with you guys.”

“Do you feel like this too” Goku looked at Vegeta worried. “I feel like I’m aware of everything but I can’t focus and the smells ... its worse than when I was a kid. And-” He paused finally noticing his tail. “My tail came back!”

“Your vitals are fine, what were you saying?” Bulma looked at the monitor by Goku’s bed.

“He’s right.” Vegeta huffed. “All of our senses have been heightened, I don’t know if this is temporary or if we’ll have to adjust.”

“Your senses were already inhuman.” Bulma sat next to Goku’s legs thinking. “Do you think it’s because of the moon suddenly coming back? You three have been without it for years, those two never had it.”

“It could be moon sickness.” Vegeta pulled his tail away as Bulma reached for it. She huffed amused. “But the only cases of moon sickness I know about, the Saiyans had gone feral.”

“Moon sickness?” Bulma asked.

“Saiyans need moon energy to truly be themselves.” Vegeta looked up wondering if it was night time now. “If they go without it long enough, it makes them moon starved. Moon starved Saiyans are more likely to get moon sickness if they suddenly come in contact with a moon again.”

“Well we haven’t had the moon in a long time.” Goku shrugged.

“But I don’t think it was long enough to be starved for it. I would have felt symptoms.” Vegeta hoped, he added silently. “But maybe the shock of energy caused us to pass out.”

“What about the boys, they never had the moon.” Bulma looked at Trunks worried. “Though I have to say our son pulls off that tail really well.” Vegeta looked at the purple tail, that twitched slightly. He would probably wake up soon.

“We’ll know when they wake up, but I believe they’ll be fine.” Vegeta sniffed the air. There was something sweet in the air, he looked around, what was that?

“Ugh.” Trunks sat up. “This sucks.” His hands went to his nose.

“What happened?” Goten whined, sitting up too.

“Well they seem fine.” Bulma huffed. “Hey you two! What exactly did you wish for?”

“Trunks we have tails! Your’s is purple!” Goten laughed before looking at the adults. “I think we’re in trouble.”

“You think?” Trunks pulled the wires off him and jumped of the table, walking over to his parents. “Goten wanted a tail and I wanted to see the moon and maybe turn into a giant ape. What happened?”

“Whatever you did knocked all you Saiyans out!” Bulma stood up with her arms crossed. “All of you have been sleeping for almost 30 hours now!”

“That’s a long time.” Goten said awed. “Sorry.”

“What exactly did you wish for?” Vegeta asked and Trunks ducked his head.

“We asked for all of the Saiyans on the planet to be how they’re supposed to and have tails and then we asked for the moon back but I don’t think I got to see it.” Trunks huffed.

“Is that how you worded it? Exactly?” Bulma asked.

“Yeah.” Goten nodded pulling off his wires too and jumping over to sit on Goku’s lap. “When we asked for the moon there was a bright light and now we’re waking up here but my skin feels funny and everything stinks.”

“Not everything.” Trunks sniffed. “There’s something sweet ...”

“Oh I left Chichi in the kitchen.” Bulma face palmed. “She’s cooked so much food.”

“Food!” Both boy’s grinned.

“Wait we should see if- Gohan!” Bulma ran over as the teen sat up. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I was struck by lightning.” Gohan grunted, putting a hand over his mouth. “And there’s so many smells.”

“Here have some water.” Bulma handed him a glass and looked at his monitor. “You seem to have a bit of a higher temperature.” She turned the boys. “I didn’t see your readings when you woke up, how do you two feel?”

“I feel fine.” Trunks put a hand on his forehead.

“Me too.” Goten jumped down and pressed his forehead against Trunks. “Trunks feels fine too!” He laughed as the other boy blushed and pushed him away.

“I’m alright.” Gohan drank the water shakily. “What happened?”

“Let’s go get some food and go over everything we know.” Bulma helped him up. 

Gohan got his feet shakily, his tail swaying behind him keeping his balanced. He grinned grabbing it in his hands. Then he looked at everyone else and their tails. “So ... they really did wish for tails and the moon.”

“Yep, at least they’re predictable.” Bulma sighed.

XXX

Gohan went over all the information they had gone over while eating. Chichi was still bringing them more food, happy that they were all awake. He found he was hungrier than he ever had been before, but over the scent of food there was something else ... Bulma had a tablet out and was scanning over all of them as they ate.

“All of you are scanning just fine, other than Gohan you’re temperature is still a little high.” She walked over to him. “Want some medicine?”

“No, I’ve never been sick so I’m sure it will even out now that I’m awake.” Gohan smiled thankful. “But I’ll make sure to keep an eye on it. But I probably have some school to catch up on.”

“That’s the spirit.” Chichi pulled him close putting their foreheads together, “Hmm, not too hot. Here have some more.” She put more food on table next to his plate.

“Thanks.” Gohan took another bite. “So you think the dragon might have just adjusted us so this is what we would be like if we’ve had the moon this whole time?”

“Probably.” Bulma looked at Vegeta who nodded while he took a bite of food. Gohan watched Vegeta eat. Something was bothering him.

“Anyone else smell that?” Trunks sniffed the air.

“What?” Goten asked and suddenly there was a loud beeping noise. “What’s that?”

“Oh my computer! It was running on your blood samples, it must have found something! Let’s go.” Bulma ran out of the kitchen and everyone else put the food down to follow her except Gohan found himself trying to match his pace with Vegeta’s, he waited until everyone had passed them before grabbing Vegeta’s arm.

“What?” Vegeta gave him a confused look and Gohan sniffed him.

“There’s something ... wrong.” Gohan pushed Vegeta against the wall and placed his hands on either side of the smaller man’s head. A voice in the back of his head was screaming at what a horrible idea this was but there was a louder voice yelling ... screaming ... Vegeta was staring at him wide-eyed and Gohan watched a nervous bead of sweat fall down the Saiyan Prince’s cheek, he was making Vegeta nervous?

Something about that pleased Gohan. He smirked looking down at the man. Vegeta swallowed.

“Gohan you’re a-”

“What?” He whispered and Vegeta stopped. Gohan noticed the man’s eyes darken and something inside of him was pleased. He sniffed the air again, something was still off ... the smell was nice but not what he was looking for ... but maybe ...

Gohan dipped his head forward kissing the man.

Vegeta made a noise of surprise and Gohan pressed forward, biting his lip to get a gasp and access to the mouth. He slid his tongue in and Vegeta growled before kissing him back. Gohan shivered and-

“What!?” Goten yelled and there was a thump.

Gohan jumped back wide-eyed pressing a hand over his mouth. “Oh my god!” He panted. Looking at the man in front of him, what had he been doing? Why was there a voice telling him to keep going? What was happening to him? This wasn’t right he didn’t like Vegeta.

He liked ...

Vegeta was watching him cautiously, panting for air. “Trunks do not get close to Gohan.” He ordered.

“I knew it! He smells really sweet.” Trunks pointed at Gohan but didn’t move any closer. “Like a really good smell.”

“Gohan, you kissed Vegeta?” Goten stuck out his tongue. “Mom passed out!”

“What is going on?” Goku stepped between Vegeta and Gohan.

Gohan felt like everything was on fire, his face from the blood rushing to it but even his whole body. Kissing Vegeta had been wrong ... and right. He shuddered. He felt sick.

“Alright ... “ Bulma stepped forward, “What’s going on?”

“I’m sorry I ... “ Gohan put a hand over his mouth again, how was he supposed to explain that? “I don’t know what came over me.”

“Apparently he’s a beta.” Vegeta seemed to be pulling himself together, as if he had just been training and lost control.

“He wasn’t fighting you, it’s fine Gohan.” Bulma tried to keep her tone even before looking over at Vegeta. “Are you alright Vegeta?” The other man nodded but wouldn’t look Gohan in the eye.

Gohan looked at his dad who looked upset at Vegeta. Bulma walked over and put a hand on Gohan’s shoulder. “How about you come see what my computer found.” Gohan nodded and let her push him to the front and into the lab with everyone following. Goku helped Chichi sit on one of the lab tables.

“Everyone else is as normal as a Saiyan can be.” Bulma pulled up the screens. “You on the other hand, have a hormone imbalance.” Gohan looked at his screen confused, these were not normal levels of anything.

“He’s a beta.” Vegeta spoke up at the doorway. Gohan looked at him and then looked down at the ground, his cheeks flushing.

“Care to explain that for the rest of us?” Bulma huffed.

“Saiyan beta’s are the ones that have children.” Vegeta looked at everyone’s shocked faces. “Gender is not as limited for Saiyans as it is for Earthlings.”

“But I thought only girls could have babies.” Goku said confused. “Gohan is a boy.”

“That I am!” Gohan screeched, his mind was racing. “I can’t just suddenly have kids!”

“So does he smell nice because he can have babies?” Trunks asked, Goten looked at him confused and sniffed the air.

“He smells the same to me.”

“Wait guys, remember the boys wished for the Saiyans to be what they should be.” Bulma spoke up. “Could the dragon have done this?”

“That seems the most likely. Beta’s were generally figured out by high power levels at birth but that wasn’t always the case.” Vegeta motioned at Gohan. “Gohan had a pretty high power level when he was a kid, I can only assume his power was high at birth. So I would say the dragon adjusted his human half to make him a full beta.”

“Trunks and I are strong too, why can’t we have babies.” Goten pouted and Trunks gave him an odd look.

“I said it wasn’t always the case.” Vegeta crossed his arms. “But the reason Gohan smells sweet to Trunks and I is because he’s not family and he’s going into heat.”

“Heat?” Everyone asked at once, Gohan’s voice a little higher than the rest.

“I’ve never been through it myself since I’m not a beta, but from what I remember. You’ll make a nest for yourself, somewhere you’re comfortable and then you’ll find a mate. Usually in battle and then when you find a mate you want, you take them to your nest and wait until the heat ends. Pregnancy lasts 6 months.” Vegeta stopped at Gohan’s pale expression.

“Do I have to?” The teen asked holding his stomach.

“Yeah this is a bit much, how often do we have to expect this?” Bulma asked.

“I believe it was different for every beta but once every 5 or 7 years.” Vegeta pointed at Goku. “Raditz was seven years older than Kakarot. I’m 6 years older than my brother. As for not doing it, I’ve never known a beta to ... not do it. I don’t know what the effect would be on your body.”

“Alright ... So let’s see if we can plan for Gohan not to get pregnant. Why did you kiss Vegeta?” Bulma asked, at Gohan’s expression she laughed. “Honey I’m not mad, or jealous. I don’t mind, you can do it again if you want.”

“Please don’t.” Trunks whispered under his breath.

“No thanks.” Gohan huffed looking at the ground, his face red. “I don’t know ... he smelled interesting? Not sweet like Trunks is saying but even when I cornered him everything felt off. But at the same time ... I don’t know something told me to do it anyway.”

“Because we weren’t fighting.” Vegeta put his hand on his hips. “I was caught off guard by the strength of your pheromones, which is why I wanted Trunks to stay away from you. He’s too young but could still be affected. The way beta’s choose their mate is in battle, being defeated. You were probably just testing to see if we were compatible, when you start looking for a fight is when we should be worried.”

“Can I just ... not fight anyone?” Gohan asked and Vegeta gave him a look he usually reserves for his father. “Is that why you didn’t push me away earlier?”

“I didn’t want to chance making you aggressive yes but ... your pheromones were also ...” Vegeta flushed a little and Gohan felt his face turn even more red.

“I’m going to die.” Gohan whispered.

“I’m sorry Gohan.” Goten grabbed his brother’s hand. “I just wanted us to have tails.”

“Wha-” Chichi held her head. “What is going on?”

“Chichi you’re going to be a grandma!” Goku laughed patting her back. “Gohan’s going to have a baby!”

“WHAT?!” Chichi looked horrified at her son. “But he’s still in school!”

Bulma burst out laughing. “Chichi, you have the best priorities. Don’t worry, Goku’s jumping the gun. We need to figure out if we can make it so Gohan doesn’t go through this heat.”

“I don’t know if you can stop the heat but maybe if there’s no one compatible with him.” Vegeta stayed where he was at the door. “He obviously felt off because I wasn’t fighting him but ... I probably would have if his pheromones had been any stronger.”

“Okay so if we can keep anyone from fighting you.” Bulma looked at Gohan. “What happens if he fights and wins Vegeta?”

“He’d probably keep looking.” Vegeta didn’t like the insinuation that he would lose but let it slide. “Or maybe he’ll stop after me because I’m the only full blooded Saiyan on this planet that he would feel drawn too.”

“I don’t want to have Vegeta’s baby.” Gohan started mumbling to himself, staring up at the screen. Chichi went over and started rubbing his back.

“You aren’t going to dear.” She said gently. “We’ll figure it out.”

“Alright so we just need to make sure the two of you don’t fight.” Goku grinned. “When does it happen?”

“Obviously it’s been awhile since I’ve seen a beta.” Vegeta frowned when everyone looked at him. Except Gohan who was still chanting to himself. “I was always told they build a nest, then they find a mate, and then they go into heat. So we’ll just have to wait for him to build a nest.”

“Like a bird.” Goten said awed and Trunks giggled.

“I think we can manage this Gohan. You start doing anything weird and you just let us know.” Bulma paused. “Alright you guys go wait outside, Chichi and I need to talk to Gohan.”

“Why can’t we stay?” Goten whined but Trunks started pulling him with him. Chichi gave Bulma a look but the blue haired woman waited for the men to leave before she looked at Gohan.

“I want to do a full body scan.” She looked at Gohan. “To see what we’re working with, but you’ll need to strip down. I’d say I would want a physical but I don’t think a doctor would know what to do with you or your tail.”

“Alright.” Gohan sighed stripping down and taking the gown his mother handed him. “Thanks.”

“I’m right here.” Chichi kissed his forehead, when he laid down on the table. He closed his eyes nervous as the computer scanned him, he knew what Bulma was looking for. If he could have children then he physically should have changed as well. He was thankful that she sent the others outside. The computers beeped as it finished and he sat up looking at the screen Bulma pulled up.

“Oh.” Chichi’s eyes widened.

“Shit.” Bulma cursed in a hiss of breath.

“Fuck me.” Gohan stared at the scans. “Is that ...”

“That is ... not a normal vagina.” Bulma frowned. “You definitely changed-” she looked at Gohan, “Do you mind if I look at your junk? You still have a penis so I’m curious as to how this baby is supposed to get out.”

Gohan laid back down and didn't say anything. This is was horrible and embarrassing. His mother grabbed his hand.

“It’s okay honey.” She looked at him with a worried smile. “We’ll figure it out together.”

“Can you bend your legs and spread them?” Bulma asked. “Sorry Gohan, I swear this will only take a second and sorry if my hands are cold but I put gloves on. Would you rather I called my father?”

“No it’s fine.” Gohan wanted as few people to know about this as possible. He flinched as cold gloved fingers touched his balls before moving lower. He gasped when a finger slid against something but pulled away. He immediately put his legs down when he saw Bulma’s face.

“Alright so you have a new opening.” Bulma looked wild and flustered. “Gohan I’m going to scan you again and get some more bloodwork. Then you can get dressed again. I might need you to come back so we can figure out how this is going to work.”

“Why couldn’t they have just wished for tails?” Gohan groaned. “I’m not going to have a baby.”

“That’s the plan.” Bulma gave him a worried look. “But you know how plans go sometimes. And maybe if I can make a device that follows changes to your system we can figure out when your heat will really start and keep you away from well everyone.”

“Alright.” Gohan sighed and let Bulma run the tests. Taking his blood and swabbing his mouth. Chichi held his hand the whole time and he was thankful she was there. He didn’t know why but something about all this prodding was putting him on edge, he knew it was for the best but he still felt violated.

“We’ll just make sure you stay home.” Chichi ran a hand down his hair. “I’ll call the school and talk to them and then in a year we can get the dragon balls and make it so you don’t have to worry about it.”

“A year.” Gohan sighed. “If this heat thing doesn’t go nuts.”

“That’s why you have me.” Bulma was typing in her computer furiously with her back to them. “Give me your Saiyaman watch.”

“It’s with my clothes.” Gohan sat up and his mom brought the clothes over before handing Bulma his watch. While they were at the computer he started putting his clothes back on. “Why do you need my watch?”

“Saiyaman is going to take a break.” Bulma kept typing. “Sorry, you’ll have to leave the crime fighting to your friend for now and maybe after all this passes you won’t have to miss much school or heroics.”

“Alright.” Gohan sighed sitting back on the table.

“I’m going to give you a new watch that will tell you when something changes, when it does you should come to me right away.” Bulma gave him a look. “Give me ... a day. I’ll go over all this and ... I might need to get a doctor friend of mine to come over.  Are you okay with that?”

“I don’t really want to drag anyone else into this.” Gohan bit his lip. “Can’t you do whatever?”

“Oh! What about Dende?” Bulma clapped her hands together. “He might have some ideas too, we should go to him tomorrow after I can go over all this. I’m not a medical doctor but I think I can figure some of this out.”

“I don’t know.” Gohan looked down at his feet. If they saw Dende then he would see Piccolo but ... he took a deep breath. He was going to have to see him one day and he missed him so much. And this was important. “Alright, Dende will probably want to help.”

“Thank you so much Bulma.” Chichi sighed. “We’ll come back tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry Gohan. You don’t have to do this alone, but if your temperature rises call me.” Bulma looked at Gohan and touched his shoulder. “How are you holding up?”

“It’s a lot to take in. I still don’t really understand it. And my nerves still feel crazy but the smells seem to have gotten easier to handle so thats ... good.” He ran a hand through his hair before looking at his mother. “I don’t know ... I’d really like to be alone for a little bit, I’m ... going to ... go think. Is that okay? I promise I’ll come home soon ... I just ... “ He huffed and waved his arms confused.

“That’s fine.” Chichi nodded. “Just come home for dinner and before it get’s dark.”

Gohan hugged her real quick before leaving the room. He paused when everyone waiting outside looked up at him.  He looked down when his eyes met Vegeta’s. This was all so ...

“Uh ... I have a lot to think about sooo ...” He kept moving. He made it out the front door and up in the sky before he took a deep relieved breath. The others would talk to Bulma and Chichi.

Gohan could only think of one place he wanted to be right now. It took some time before he landed at the waterfall where Piccolo used to meditate when he was younger. Before things got complicated.

“Complicated.” Gohan put a hand on his stomach before sitting on the grass. His tail wrapped around him and he looked at it surprised, honestly he forgot about it. “So complicated.” He sighed before closing his eyes and listening to the water and the nature around him.

He missed Piccolo so much, he hated that he ever confessed to the man. Piccolo had asked him to try and move on ... but he couldn’t. Gohan felt tears in his eyes. And now all of this ... he wasn’t a fool to think he would be able to carry Piccolo’s child but if he had a choice. He’d rather it be with the man he loved even if he would never be loved back. He seriously doubted his half breed status would be compatible with the Namekian’s DNA. He blinked at the tears, maybe Vegeta wouldn’t be bad, Gohan wondered if Vegeta and Bulma would want to raise the baby together ... but then ... what about him? No they were going to find a way for him to do this without getting pregnant.

Gohan wiped his eyes trying to process and organize his thoughts.

He took a deep breath.

XXX

“So next time you make a wish, both of you are going to make sure all affected parties want to be a part of it!” Bulma and Chichi had their arms crossed as they lectured the boys. Goten and Trunks stared guiltily at the floor. Bulma sighed. “You might not have predicted this but Gohan is going to have to go through things now because of both of you. I want you to think of a way to apologize to him.”

“Yes ma’am.” Both of them said at the same time, the boy’s tails were deflated and hitting the floor.

“He’s going to miss school because of this.” Chichi huffed. “So you better think of something nice and something that he would like, not something you two would want.”

“Yes ma’am.” They chimed again.

“As long as we keep Gohan home he should be fine right?” Goku asked as he and Vegeta watched the boys get chastised.

“Let’s hope it’s that easy.” Vegeta grumbled. “There’s a chance he was affected so much because this is his first time. He’s also younger than I would have thought a beta would be for their first heat ... that could also be his human side. We’ll have to take into account how that will change things.”

“Yeah I don’t think he’s been secretly wanting to kiss you all this time.” Goku teased before frowning. “Did he?”

“No Kakarot.” Vegeta huffed frustrated. “Saiyan’s weren’t ones for relationships except the few rare mates that stayed with each other like your parents. Most of the time it was just fulfilling a need to keep our race going. I imagine that Gohan’s human emotions are going to make this difficult for him. Plus his obvious attraction to-.” Vegeta paused and looked at Goku who gave him a confused look.

“Hey you two.” Bulma teased amused as she walked over, Chichi still talking to the boys. “Vegeta, I’ll need your help going over his files and I have a friend who’s going to look over them too but we’re not going to give him all the information, because Gohan doesn’t want more people to get involved. Tomorrow I’m going to go with Gohan to see Dende. He might be able to think of something.”

“Oh! We should go see him now!” Goku stood up but Bulma stopped him.

“Gohan needs to be there with us so we can’t go right now because he needs time to think about all of this.” Bulma huffed at Goku. “He needs time to process that he’s going to have this body for a year and if he’s not careful he could have a baby.”

“Oh.” Goku sat back down again. “Okay.” He paused. “Don’t you think it’s weird he’s the only one affected?”

“There are only five of you.” Bulma looked at him confused. “I’m surprised this happened at all. Vegeta how common were Betas?”

Vegeta thought about it. “One out of ten probably.”

“Alright, let’s go home.” Chichi came over to them. “We’ll come by in the morning with Gohan. You’ll call us if you find anything important right?”

“Of course.” Bulma grabbed Chichi’s hand. “Keep an eye on his temperature.”

“Thank you so much.” Chichi sighed relieved before looking at Goku. “Honey let’s go, Goten!”

“Yes mom.” Goten moved away from Trunks. “Bye Trunks.”

“Bye Goten.” Trunks sighed watching them leave in an instant. He looked up at his parents. “I really wouldn’t have wished for this if I had known.”

“Oh we know.” Bulma rubbed his hair. “But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be sorry.”

“Alright.” Trunks pouted. “I’ll go to my room and think of an apology present.”

“That’s a good kid.” Bulma watched him walk away with a smile, when he was out of the room she sighed exhausted and sat on the couch next to Vegeta leaning on him. “I can’t believe how cute he looks with that tail.”

“The color would shock anyone.” Vegeta smirked.

“Is Gohan going to be okay? Are you going to be okay?” Bulma looked up from his shoulder. “You seem pretty frazzled after the kiss but I didn’t want to point it out.”

“His pheromones are intense.” Vegeta nodded grateful she hadn’t mentioned it with the audience. “I don’t know if I would be able to control myself if it was any stronger or if he kept at it. I think it will put any of his opponents at a disadvantage in a fight. Maybe that is a trait all betas have. I’ll admit as tempted as I am by having a child with another Saiyan ... I’ve never wanted an unwilling partner. If he does start a heat and comes to me I don’t trust myself not to fight him. But I know he’ll probably go for the Namekian first.”

“Piccolo?” Bulma snorted. “Seriously? Why?”

Vegeta gave her a confused look. “He has feelings for the Namekian. It’s as obvious as our son’s hair is purple.”

“Does he really?” Bulma whispered in shock. “Would their DNA even be compatible? Do you think we could talk to Piccolo about helping Gohan through this?”

“I do not know.” Vegeta frowned, “I don’t care about his feelings.”

“You do care about Gohan though.” She smiled, before asking quietly. “Do you think he’ll be okay if he doesn’t breed? He’s only 18, I can’t imagine all of this happening and I was born with the ability to bare children.”

“I don’t know, I never heard of a case of a beta fighting the instinct. But they are usually older when their heats start.” Vegeta admitted quietly. “There’s a chance that he’ll be able to face the heat alone and be fine or there’s a chance that when the heat starts it won’t stop until he’s pregnant. We’ll find out ... but he is a Saiyan and he’s strong. I believe he will be fine.”

“Alright, that’s what I needed to hear.” Bulma forced herself to stand up. “Come with me to my lab and help me make sense of something things.”

XXX

Gohan stood under the cold shower trying to breath. Meditating had helped him mentally prepare for all this, he felt a lot better on that end. Accepted it even, there was really nothing else he could do but as he had flown home he felt dizzy. Hot. Too hot.

He had made it home where his mother had made his favorite food for dinner and taken his temperature, it was high but Bulma said it wasn’t too high for a Saiyan yet when they called her. He had barely been able to eat anything earning worried glances from his family. He was just too hot.

He sighed feeling the cold water against his skin. It felt so nice. He shivered. He missed the smell of the outside, the water and trees. He found he couldn’t use the soap in the bathroom because it was too strong. He groaned, maybe he wasn’t going to make a nest and just go straight into the heat. This had to be what it was.

His hands were shaking and his body was screaming for something he couldn’t figure out. It was just NEED. He panted running his hands over his body, he needed. It was just that. He needed to find something to fill that need. He groaned looking down at his erection that didn’t want to go away ... so maybe when Vegeta said heat he meant more than temperature. Thinking of Vegeta made his brain go to the kiss the shared, it had been a good kiss ... Gohan pumped himself thinking about it, Vegeta’s tongue in his mouth ... his scent ... He shook his head. It still was off, even in his memories it wasn’t what he wanted.

No he wanted nature and the sound of water. He hissed thrusting into his hand. He knew who he wanted, who he hadn’t let himself think about like this in a long time. It always made him feel guilty but right now he felt thrilled. Gohan panted against the shower wall, the cold water chilling his skin felt fantastic as he thought of white capes and purple gis. Green skin, sharp nails and fangs. What it would be like if Piccolo held him down .. He grunted, he was so close but it wasn’t enough. He growled moving so his back was against the wall, he put his leg up on the side of the tub and reached his free hand down below his balls, where Bulma had found a new hole in his body. It was almost by instinct that he rubbed a finger at it, shooting a thrill down his body before he pushed a finger in. 

Oh ... oh ... He gasped keeping his eyes closed, this was new . It was different. It felt ... amazing. His legs shook, he was soo close. He thought of Piccolo’s large back, his exposed neck, his smirk. Gohan bit his lips trying to think of what it would be like to kiss Piccolo, would it be like Vegeta or would it be gentle. Would he tease his way into Gohan’s mouth, would he pull Gohan into a tight embrace and ...

“Ahn.” Gohan shivered as he came, his seed going down the drain with the cold waiter. That seemed to immediately make him feel less hot, more than the cold water helped. He panted leaning against the wall and washing his hands in the water. So ... maybe he could just jerk off the entire time and not need anyone. Other than imaging Piccolo ...

Guilt hit him, it wasn’t right for him to be doing that to his friend. Piccolo was never ... going to see him that way. He needed to stop. He told himself he would stop ...

He needed ... to get ahold of himself. Gohan realized and turned the water off, he quickly dried off and put on his pajamas, walking to his room where the blinds were shut. He wanted to open them and look at the moon but he knew better.  He sighed laying on the bed.

At least the heat seemed to have calmed down but he still felt warm. Just not ask keyed up. Maybe he would be able to keep himself together if he just jerked off every now again. He groaned knowing it probably wasn’t going to be easy, then he felt embarrassed by the thought.

He sighed crawling into the sheets, it was still early but ... he didn’t really want to go downstairs. He felt exhausted.

“Gohan are you okay?” Goten came in looking worried, his tail swayed nervously behind him. Gohan wondered when he was going to get used to seeing that. “I’m really sorry about this ... I was going to wish for just Trunks and I to have tails but I thought if you had your tail back it might cheer you up.”

“Cheer me up?” Gohan looked up surprised. Had he been that obvious about how he had been feeling over Piccolo’s rejection?

“I’m sorry.” Goten looked at him sadly.

“It’s okay.” Gohan sat up and smiled. “And I am happy to have my tail back so thank you.” Goten grinned wide at those word, Gohan ruffled his hair. “But I am tired so I think I’m going to go to bed early.” Goten went over and hugged his brother before smelling him.

“You smell like outside still.” Goten sighed happily. “It’s nice.”

“Thanks.” Gohan laughed hugging his brother. “Let mom and dad I’m going to sleep?”

“Alright, I’ll be quiet when I come to bed later too.” Goten smiled and jumped off the bed before going over to his bed and grabbing a book off it. “Good night Gohan.”

“Good night Goten.” Gohan sighed staying on top of the covers. He closed his eyes hoping to get a restful sleep. Maybe he could ask Bulma if she could make him a special cold room to fight of the heat, that seemed like a good idea.

The next day Gohan felt a lot better. He told Bulma that when he called in the morning. “I woke up this morning and my temperature is down, back to normal. I feel fine.” He could hear her clacking on the phone.

“Oh did you do anything or was it just natural?” Bulma sounded curious and Gohan ducked his head looking at the floor, even though she couldn’t see him.

“I took a cold shower.” He was not going to tell her the other things he did in that shower. “And I went to bed early.”

“That’s good! Maybe all of that was your body adjusting to its changes.” Bulma yawned over the phone. “I still haven’t been able to fix your watch to do what I want it but I think I can get it done by tomorrow.”

“You should get some sleep.” He smiled, thankful for all her hard work. “We can wait to come over tomorrow.”

“Alright that sounds good but if anything changes you get your butt over here.” Bulma stopped typing to yawn again. “I did send your scans to a friend, I didn’t tell him any of your information and I think he might think you were an animal because of your tail. He says even with the odd anatomy compared to someone born a human woman’s, you should be fine. Totally healthy. I’m going to make this watch keep an eye on your hormone levels too ... if you’re not going into heat now we should definitely be prepared for later.”

“That’s a good plan.” Gohan thought about it. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Actually, if you’re still feeling fine come over for lunch time tomorrow. Vegeta will probably want to check you out too ... not in THAT way but-”

“Bulma ...” Gohan flushed. “Please don’t joke about that.”

“Alright alright, last one. I promise.” She laughed. “Bye Gohan.”

“Bye.” Gohan hung up the phone and went into the kitchen where Chichi was happily cooking breakfast. She had been excited to hear Gohan felt a lot better this morning. “Mom you want any help?”

“Why don’t you set the table?” She smiled at him. “I’m so happy you’re feeling better! How was Bulma?”

“She isn’t done adjusting my watch and she sounded exhausted so I told her to get some sleep and we’ll come over tomorrow at lunch.” Gohan grabbed the plates and bowls.

“We can do that. I also need to go shopping for some sewing supplies, I ran out last night adjusting Goten’s pants. I’ll go to the store after Bulma’s so I can do you and your father’s pants.” She paused. “Where is your father anyway?”

“I think he’s outside training.” Gohan finished setting the table. “Want me to get him?”

“Let him know food is ready,” She smiled softly placing food on the table. “He was worried about you too.”

“I know.” Gohan grinned going outside, his father was a little ways down the river but he was training. Gohan waived when Goku noticed him coming over. “Breakfast is ready!”

“Alright!” Goku ran over putting an arm over Gohan’s shoulder and started moving them to the house. “You’re hungry right? You didn’t eat much last night.”

“Starving.” Gohan laughed. “I’m glad I’m feeling better.”

“Me too.” Goku nodded before sniffing Gohan. “You smell like you too.”

“Are we sniffing each other now?” Goten asked at the door in his pajamas. He jumped up and hugged Goku before smelling him. “You smell like you need a bath.”

“Hey!” Goku pouted before grabbing Goten and tickling him. “That’s not very nice.”

“Come on boys, before it gets cold!” Chichi huffed and they all ate breakfast.

The rest of the day Chichi cleaned while they went outside to test out their tails and see if their strength changed at all. Goku’s tail seemed to still remember its training from when he was younger but Gohan and Goten fell over any time someone grabbed theirs. Now the three of them were hanging from a tree upside down by their tails.

“Can you guys feel the moon when it’s out?” Goten asked. “Last night when I was trying to sleep I think I felt it.”

“I was already asleep so I didn’t notice anything.” Gohan shook his head.

“I don’t know.” Goku looked up at the blue sky. “I felt it last night too but I don’t remember ever feeling like that when I was younger.”

“Maybe because of the wish?” Gohan asked curious. “But you’re already pure blood Saiyan ...”

“I don’t know.” Goku squinted his eyes. “We should ask Vegeta tomorrow when we see him.”

XXX

Gohan blinked sitting up.

He looked around realizing he was at the waterfall again. The grass was cool to his fingers and the water was loud in the quiet of the night. He shivered in the cold night air.

Gohan looked at the light reflected on the water before looking up at the moon ... it was beautiful and crescent shaped. He was surprise the amount of light shining off of it. Gohan stood and stretched, his tail swaying behind him. He always liked this place. It was a little far from home though. It was far from anything, that’s why he liked it.

It would be perfect for his nest but it was still a little out in the open. He didn’t like that, it would be easy for people to find him, he flew down to the bottom of the waterfall looking around. It was better down here but still ... He looked at the waterfall and grinned.

That would do.

XXX

Piccolo sat up in his bed and looked out at the moon again.

He was probably worried over nothing but ... there was a sense. Something inside him was telling him that he needed to check on Gohan. Piccolo looked at the white reflective light of the moon, he would seek the boy out tomorrow.

He had to admit he missed his company and even Dende had started telling Piccolo he made a mistake.

Piccolo laid back down, he would rest some more and then think of a way to approach the teen. Maybe they could train? Or meditate? He would prepare himself to be pushed away too. It was what he deserved.  
  
XXX


	2. Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan has started his nest but doesn't want anyone to know where it is. Vegeta keeps his distance. Piccolo screws up.

XXX

“Gohan wake up!” Gohan groaned as Goten shook him. “Mom’s going to be really mad!” His little brother groaned shaking him some more.

“What?” Gohan opened his eyes and sat up, “Why is mom mad?”

“Look at what you did.” Goten waved his hand at Gohan’s bed ... his eyes widened. His bed was covered in mud and dried dirt. He looked at himself and he was a mess too.

“What?” He jumped out of the bed, the window was closed and the blinders were down but there was mud on them. “Why am I covered in mud?”

Gohan put a hand over his mouth in surprise. His dream. He had a dream about digging a cave under the waterfall. He had been so pleased with himself except-

It wasn’t a dream.

He really had gone to the waterfall to make his nest. He was nesting like Vegeta said. But he felt so much better, why ...

“I don’t know but you better clean this up before mom sees it.” Goten looked at all the mud. “I had no hand in this.”

“I know it’s my fault, don’t worry you won’t get in trouble.” Gohan rubbed Goten’s hair before wincing at the dirty that came off his hand. “Oh sorry, you go clean your hair and I’ll deal with this.”

“Hey guys you should wake up- Woah!” Gohan and Goten both looked at their dad wince a wince. Goku  laughed looking at the mess. “What happened here?”

“I think I might have gone somewhere while I was sleeping.” Gohan scratched his head and huffed when dirt fell to the floor. “We should probably call Bulma.”

“Are you feeling sick?” Goku asked worried.

“No but ... I think I might have been making a nest.” Gohan was about to tell them where and how but ... something told him not to and he clamped his mouth shut. It was better if no one knew where his nest was. The second he decided not to tell them he relaxed. It was better this way. He took a deep breath.

“Gohan?” Goku pulled him close to press their foreheads together. “You seem warm again.”

“It’s fine I-”

“Is everything alright? I here you talking-” Chichi poked her head in and paled at the mess. “WHAT HAPPENED?”

“Gohan says he was sleepwalking.” Goku looked at her. “He wants to go see Bulma.”

“Are you alright?” Chichi went over to Gohan worried, looking at how he was covered in mud. “Do you know where you went?”

“I’m fine ... I just should probably take a shower.” Gohan stepped away from them. “Will you call Bulma and I’ll clean this up when I get home?”

“Alright, I’ll make some breakfast real quick.” Chichi started heading down the hall. “Goku you get all that stuff outside.”

“I said I could-”

“It’s fine.” Goku pushed Gohan to the bathroom. “Get clean.”

He showered quickly but by the time he was out and changed, everything was taken outside and Goku and Goten had changed into clothes. Gohan looked at his mother surprised. “You’re not coming?”

“No I think I’m going to clean.” She looked at him. “Unless you wanted me to? I can come.”

“That’s fine, thanks mom.” Gohan kissed her cheek and met Goten and Goku outside. “Sorry about this guys.”

“It’s fine son, we need to figure out what’s going on.” Goku grabbed Goku’s shoulder and teleported them to Capsule Corp. Bulma was waiting outside in her pajamas and a tablet. She looked up at them.

“Sorry I didn’t get dressed.” She grinned. “Now what happened? Chichi was talking a little fast on the phone.”

“I um ... slept walked and I think I might be making a nest in my sleep.” Gohan admitted.

“One sec ... before we go to my lab Vegeta wanted to see you but ... outside.” Bulma yawned. “We’re having a slow start today. He was out training, should be back soon.”

“Goten!” Trunks ran out and over to Goten. He looked up at Gohan and squinted making Gohan feel nervous. He sniffed the air. “You smell different.”

“Different how?” Gohan and Bulma asked at the same time.

“I don’t know ... still like candy but-” Trunks wrinkled his nose. “Kinda weird too.”

“Well that helps.” Bulma said amused. “You and Goten go play in your room, maybe he can help you with your project.”

“Yeah!” Goten whooped and ran inside with a Trunks following after him.

“Project?” Gohan asked, feeling nervous as they waited.

“Oh it’s something for y-” Bulma stopped as Vegeta landed a few feet away. “There he is. You really were close!”

“Hn. What’s going on with you now?” Vegeta asked Gohan but kept his distance. Gohan shuffled nervously as Vegeta walked around him and his father sniffing the air. Vegeta looked at Gohan surprised.

“I think I might have started building a nest in my sleep.” Gohan watched the man closely. “I woke up this morning covered in mud.”

“It was very messy.” Goku chimed in. “I never noticed him leaving last night.”

“You started building a nest but you don’t know where it is?” Vegeta asked confused.

A voice in Gohan’s head screamed to to tell him and he tensed up. He glared at Vegeta. “No, I don’t.” He didn’t relax this time ... he sniffed the air and Vegeta’s scent was the same but ... stronger. Probably from training. Gohan growled. His heart rate quickened, he realized he was nervous ... and the voice was warning him to stay on his toes. This isn’t who he wanted, he knew who he wanted ... but he was appealing, very appealing. He would bring a strong child ... Gohan felt flush and uncomfortable ... but excited at the same time.

“Gohan?” Goku asked confused at his son’s sudden tense posture.

“Well Vegeta?” Bulma asked as he came to stand next to her. “What’s the verdict?”

“He still smells like he’s in heat or about to be.” He looked at her. “And he’s openly aggressive to me so I think this is as far as I should go. I think I might have been wrong about the order of things, if he’s started his nest but his heat is already starting. ”

“Wouldn’t he be more inviting if he was going to jump you?” Bulma asked confused.

“If you could smell his pheromones you’d know he’s ...” Vegeta glared at Gohan with a side glance. “Being very inviting.”

“On that note, why don’t you and Goku stay out here and train.” Bulma sighed. “Come inside Gohan.”

Vegeta moved away from the door and it was only after he was a comfortable distance away that Gohan followed Bulma. He took slow deep breaths as they walked to the lab and the second the door shut behind him he relaxed with a sigh. “I don’t know if I can keep this up.” He looked at Bulma worried.

“Yeah a day ago you were kissing him and now you’re growling at him.” Bulma gave him a worried look. “What’s going through your head right now?”

“I don’t know ... I don’t want anyone to know where my nest is. No one. It’s for me and my ...” Gohan put a hand over his mouth. “And when Vegeta showed up I wanted to fight him but at the same time he’s not the one I want. I know he’s not but when he’s near me I just want to ... punch him and ...”

“Kiss him again?” Bulma asked patting the spot next to her on the table. He sat next to her with a blush.

“No ... yes.” Gohan sighed. “It was a good kiss. I even thought about it when I was in the show -” Gohan blushed red and looked over at Bulma who gave him a startled laugh.

“Oh honey, that’s okay.” She put an arm around him. “You’re at that age aren’t you? So you said Vegeta wasn’t the one you wanted ... does that mean you have someone in mind if you have to go through with it?”

Gohan immediately looked at the floor. “No. I must have misspoke ...” He clenched his fists, he could feel Bulma looking at him. He didn’t want to say it. There was no reason to bring Piccolo into this ... it had been a while since they had seen each other and-

He knew better than to get his hopes up.

“What about Piccolo?” Bulma asked but sounded unsure herself. Gohan went pale with dread.

“Wha-at?” He croaked. Someone else knew? They knew? He felt his eyes burn and looked down.

“Oh honey.” Bulma wrapped him in a hug. “I’m sorry, I know the face of someone who’s been rejected. I didn’t believe Vegeta when he mentioned it last night and I shouldn’t have brought him up now.”

“I didn’t think anyone knew ... I ... I told Piccolo I loved him 2 months ago but he ... said he didn’t feel the same and I should move on. I haven’t gone to see him and I miss him so much Bulma. I want to talk to him about all of this but I made things weird and horrible.” He cried into her shoulder, it felt oddly nice to get this out loud and off his chest. He pulled away and wiped his face. “I’m sorry ... it just ... he was who I always went to and I never thought I would be the one to chase him away.”

“Oh Gohan.” Bulma ran a hand through his hair. “He cares about you, you have to know that. It might not be the same way you want but I’m sure he would still want to know about what you’re up to. You’ve been friends practically your whole life! I think you were his first friend actually.”

“Yeah.” Gohan smiled and took a deep breath. “Sorry to unload on you like that.”

“Well you have a lot on your plate.” Bulma pulled him into another hug. “And you should feel free to talk to me about all matters romance, I’m kind of an expert. But we can kind of change the subject now if you want I mean our end goal is still to have you just pass over this heat without needing anyone. What helped you feel better the other day? A cold shower and rest?” Bulma started typing in her tablet. Gohan ducked his head.

“And masturbating.” He sighed. “I think that’s what really did it.”

“At this point, I’m just happy we found something that helped.” Bulma thankfully didn’t tease him this time. “Maybe we can make you a capsule house that will keep you cool and you can put it in your secret nest that way if you ever need it, its there. And if you don’t need it then well it’s better safe than sorry. We can make sure it’s cool in the inside with lots of cold water and ... maybe things like lube and magazines?”

Gohan was tired of feeling embarrassed. “I’ve never used magazines before but I guess? The house sounds great though.”

“Can you tell me where your nest is or no?” Bulma asked, Gohan thought about it but shook his head and she smiled. “Alright can you tell me how much space I have to work with?”

Gohan tried to remember what he had done in his dream. Digging the cave under the water with his hands and energy blasts. “I would say a small room and bathroom? There’s a water supply nearby ...”

“I can work with that.” Bulma grinned before getting up and handing him a watch. “Alright, leave this on and never take it off. It’s going to monitor all your vitals for me and send me messages when something happens. That way even if you’re out of commission, I know something is going on.”

“Wow this is great.” Gohan put it on and immediately it started telling him is heart rate and other facts. “You did this really fast.”

“The extra day helped.” Bulma jumped off the bed. “Honestly I can give you that house in like ... two hours. I was working on a freezer but with some slight modifications I think I can make it work.”

“Really?” Gohan was never not impressed with her.

“Yeah ... you want me to do that first and then we can head over to Dende ... if you still want to?” Bulma asked. Gohan thought about it.

“Yeah I would like the house first.” Part of him was super excited to have a place for his nest, it would make things so much easier. He grinned. “Actually I can run to the store for my mom right now, can I use your phone?”

“Yeah go ahead, I’ll be in lab 2 when you get back.” Bulma gave him a wave as she left the room. Gohan called his mom getting the list of sewing supplies she needed for their pants. He wrote it down and started leaving when he stopped at the sight of Vegeta at the end of the hall. The man looked at him before turning around, Gohan blushed and turned around to leave out of the back ... he should have told his father he was leaving but ... it was better safer than not.

He was surprised his tail didn’t get any stares but people on the street all seemed to have their own things they were doing. It was nice walking around with them. It didn’t take long to find the crafting shop and he looked around before getting an attendant to help him. He was a little disappointed it didn’t take him that long to finish that task. He didn’t want to go back yet and he was sure he still had at least an hour.

“Gohan is that you?” Gohan turned to see Erasa being followed by Videl and Sharpner. He didn’t know them too well and waved nervously.

“Hey guys.”

“You don’t look sick to me, where have you been?” Videl side-eyed him and Gohan laughed nervously.

“Didn’t know nerds played hookie.” Sharpner scoffed, crossing his arms.

“You should join us for some food.” Erasa grabbed his arm and started pulling him forward, the other two followed immediately. Gohan gave them both nervous looks.

“I don’t want to interrupt anything.” He tried to keep up with Erasa so she’d stop pulling on his arm.

“Don’t worry.” Erasa giggled which is how he found himself sitting at a table for four with a milkshake in front of him. Gohan sipped it dutifully while the others ate.

“So are you taking up crafting?” Videl asked pointing at his bag.

“My mom needed some things, so I decided since I was in town visiting some friends.” Gohan answered and she narrowed her eyes.

“Where are your friends?”

“Oh well I left them to get this stuff for my mom but my little brother and dad are with them so ... I probably can’t hang out too long.” He smiled awkwardly.

“I love your tail attachment. It feels real.” Erasa rubbed her hands on his tail and he shivered, it felt nice. “Where did you get it?”

“It’s um ... a prototype. My friend Bulma invents things ... she wanted me to wear it around.” Gohan lied trying to hide it behind laughter.

“It looks dumb on a guy but I bet it would look good on the two of you.” Sharpner winked at Videl.

“I’ll keep an eye out for one.” Erasa giggled.

“It’s interesting, I haven’t seen you around.” Videl stepped on his foot under the table. “But I also haven’t seen Saiyaman around either. Why would that be?”

“Maybe he moved?” Gohan laughed again and looked at his watch before realizing it didn’t tell time, just his health stats. “Oh! Look at the time. This was fun, I got to go.” He jumped up and ran out of the restaurant, he moved to the alley before flying up to the roof in case Videl chased him. He sat there trying to calm himself. That Videl ... she should be a detective.

Gohan waited until he was sure the coast was clear before running on the roof tops to Capsule Corp. It was probably a little after lunch now, he hoped they would let him eat something before they went to Dende. He hadn’t had an appetite with Videl watching him.

Her attention was different.

His heart was pounding, he felt warm again but now he thought it was because of his motion and not heat. Girls were weird but they weren’t bad. He found himself grinning as he hopped from roof to roof before flying the rest of the way. He landed in the back yard the way he had left and went into the house. He was surprised to find he was panting as he walked to lab 2, he wondered if it was a side effect of everything that was happening.

“Gohan there you are.” Bulma got up from her desk. “Everyone else is eating in the kitchen, you took your time.”

“I ran into some people from school.” He shrugged, “They think the tail is a fashion accessory and I kinda ran away from them because Videl was there and she knows I’m Saiyaman ... well she think she knows but I’m trying real hard for her not to figure it out.”

“Sound’s like a handful.” Bulma laughed before tossing him a Capsule. “Dad helped so we actually got it done sooner.”

“Thanks.” Gohan looked at it feeling at ease, he wanted to check it out but he knew it wait. He glance at Bulma nervously. “Can you ... not tell anyone about it?”

“This nest thing must be serious.” Bulma nodded. “I won’t tell anyone but Gohan if anything happens I need to know that you have someone you can trust.”

“I don’t know why but ... I just don’t want anyone to know. I feel safer that way.” Gohan looked at her worried. “I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Like a mother wanting to protect her young maybe?” Bulma smiled touching his shoulder gently. “Don’t worry. I get it.”

“Thanks.” Gohan sighed relieved. “Let’s go get some food?”

“Sure, then off to Dende.” She pointed to the sky and led the way to the kitchen. His father and brother were eating with Trunks and Vegeta. They paused when Bulma and Gohan came into the room.

“Glad to see there’s still some for us.” Bulma teased grabbing a plate. Gohan followed her but then sat away from Vegeta.

“Everything going alright?” Trunks asked looking at his mom.

“Yep! We’re going to go visit Dende on the Lookout after this.” Bulma took a sip of her drink, looked at the 4 other Saiyans at the table. “But I think all of us will be a crowd so you 4 should stay here.”

“Aw but I want to go.” Goten whined.

“Alright, Vegeta want to train in the gravity room?” Goku asked excited.

“Oh can we do that?” Goten turned to his dad.

“Hn.” Vegeta huffed taking a bite of his sandwich, Gohan wondered if the man was purposely not looking at him..

“I bet I can do better than you.” Trunks grinned at Goten.

“Well that was easier than I thought it would be.” Bulma grinned at Gohan. “Let’s hurry before they change their minds.”

“Alright.” Gohan laughed before handing his bag over to Goku. “Oh dad I got mom some stuff, can you take this too her later?”

“Sure!” Goku set the bag next to his plate.

“Thanks.” Gohan finished his plate before getting up and following Bulma outside. She threw a capsule and it was a plane. “You didn’t want me to carry you?” He teased.

“No thanks, I wanna show up in style.” Bulma laughed before getting in, Gohan jumped in the passenger seat.

“I don’t think I’ve ever gone there by plane.” Gohan thought about it as they took off, Bulma going full speed immediately. He held on as she laughed.

“Thanks for letting me come with you.” Bulma smiled and Gohan didn’t want to point out he didn’t know he had the option. He was glad she was coming too.

He thought it would be slower but they actually made good time to the Lookout, Bulma landed easily. Dende and Mr.Popo were looking at them surprised. Gohan felt a little guilty about the relief he felt when he didn’t see Piccolo. He waved at Dende as they walked over.

“Gohan!” Dende ran over. “And Bulma! How good to see the both of you.”

“Hey Dende. Mr.Popo.” Gohan greeted grabbing Dende’s hands. “It’s been a while.”

“Is everything alright? Bulma?” Dende looked at her worried.

“I’m sure you noticed the moon is back.” Bulma walked over. “Actually it’s a bit of a story, let’s sit down.”

“Sure, would you like some tea?” Dende looked at Mr.Popo who nodded and went to the house then he sat down at the table with Bulma and Gohan. “Start from the beginning.”

Gohan let Bulma explain everything, chiming in when it came to his symptoms and feelings but letting her handle the technical stuff. Dende kept glancing at him worried.

“Do you think the heat will pass if you don’t get pregnant?” Dende asked Gohan. “Or will it stick around until you are?”

“I don’t know.” Gohan blinked at Dende, he hadn’t thought of that. He had assumed it would pass.

“Vegeta doesn’t remember too much about betas because he was younger when the planet was destroyed but right now we’re hoping it will pass without him getting pregnant, but there’s a chance it won’t.” Bulma pulled out her tablet. “Otherwise he seems perfectly healthy but he’s running a higher temperature.”

“We were hoping you could look over me and see if you could think of anything.” Gohan asked nervously.

“Of course. It might be easier if you lay down.” Dende got up, Gohan moved to lay on the ground. “I felt the dragon the other night but I didn’t feel any ill intent so I didn’t think about checking on you guys, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not like you could have done anything to stop them.” Bulma gave him a small smile. “Don’t get mad at yourself Dende.”

“Still ... I hope I can help.” Dende put his hands over Gohan, using energy to look at him. “So you say Vegeta said you would make a nest, find a mate and then go through heat or is the whole process part of the heat?”

“Considering my temperature and some of my feelings, I think it’s the whole process.” Gohan shifted feeling the energy go over him. He closed his eyes. “I started making a nest but ... I don’t want to find a mate.” Gohan bit his lip.

“Well your energy is focusing around your abdominal area but otherwise it seems fine. Your organs really did change.” Dende looked at Gohan surprised. “I’m sorry you can’t just spit out an egg like a Namekian.”

“Haha.” Gohan laughed. “We’re aiming for anything that doesn’t lead to me becoming a single parent.”

“Well it takes a tribe.” Dende stopped scanning him. “What I mean is, whatever happens. I’ll help.”

“Thanks Dende.” Gohan sat up. “You too Bulma.”

“I’m surprised Piccolo hasn’t come over.” Dende looked around. “He was here when you arrived. I’m sure he would want to be updated, he was worried when he saw the moon.”

“Piccolo’s here?” Gohan looked around nervously.

“Here’s the tea, I do hope everything is alright.” Mr.Popo came out of the building with a tray, just when Gohan noticed part of a white cape behind one of the pillars off to the side. Gohan’s heart raced wondering why Piccolo hadn’t come over, had he heard everything?

Had he really been worried about Gohan when he saw the moon or worried about all the Saiyans in general?

“Thanks Mr.Popo.” Dende got up with a smile not noticing Gohan’s inner turmoil but Bulma caught on.

“We don’t have to see him if you don’t want to.” She whispered and Gohan shook his head. He wanted to see Piccolo ... as if seeing the man would make him feel normal again but he knew it wouldn’t. It didn’t matter he still wanted to.

Gohan needed to see Piccolo.

“Can you distract Dende for a second?” Gohan stood up with a smile, he waited for Bulma to nod before heading off to where he saw the cape, it had now moved. Gohan went around the side of the building and Piccolo was standing there, his cape billowing in the wind.

It knocked the breath out of Gohan.

Two months.

Two crappy months and now all of this and ... Piccolo wasn’t looking at him. Gohan clenched his fists.

“Hey Mr.Piccolo.” He tried to sound normal.  

“Hey kid.” Piccolo turned then to look at Gohan, to meet his eyes. Gohan immediately looked down at his shows before their eyes met and then felt stupid. 

Why had he come over here?

He needed to look up at Piccolo, really look at him. Gohan closed his eyes.

“How much did you hear?” Gohan asked instead. “Why didn’t you come over?”

“You came here for Dende, I didn’t want to interrupt.” Piccolo walked over, Gohan looked up at him this time, even now that he was 18 years old, Piccolo was still so much larger than him. He gave the man a sad smile. It was nice to actually see him. Gohan shivered, he wanted to reach out and touch him but he fought the urge.

“I’ve missed you.” He said honestly. “Mr.Piccolo ... I ...”

“I missed you too Gohan.” Piccolo admitted, surprising Gohan. “I’m sorry that all of this is happening to you, it always seems to be you or your father.”

“Maybe we’re cursed.” Gohan said with a laugh but it didn’t feel funny. Nothing felt funny right now. Maybe he really was cursed.

Cursed in luck.

Cursed in love.

“I should have come over but ... I was worried you didn’t want an audience.” Piccolo spoke up. “I was worried when I saw the moon, I should have checked in.” Gohan looked into Piccolo’s eyes. Piccolo meant it, he had been worried about Gohan.

“Thank goodness it wasn’t a full moon.” Gohan gave a soft laugh, his hands were shaking so he put them in his pockets. “It knocked us out ... oh well I guess you heard everything. I can have kids now apparently.” Gohan felt weird with those words coming out of his mouth.

“You don’t really seem to have a plan.” Piccolo was looking at him worried, Gohan ducked his head. “Is there anything I could do to help?”

Gohan wanted to ask Piccolo to help him through his head.

To stay with him.

To fall in love him with like Gohan had fallen for Piccolo.

His mouth felt dry and he had to look past Piccolo’s shoulder. “I don’t know.” Gohan said instead, squashing the feelings in his chest. “After I finish nesting I guess I’ll look for a mate and fingers crossed I don’t find one ... I’ll go into heat and it will be over in a few days. Vegeta plans on avoiding me at least so that’s good, he seems to think I would seek out Saiyans.”

“Makes sense, seeking your own kind.” Gohan winced at Piccolo’s words but the larger man was looking at the horizon. Gohan hoped he didn’t notice, but the words hurt now just as they had that night two months ago. “What about humans?”

“Apparently betas ... what I am ... only attach themselves to those that can beat them in battle or at least are strong enough to beat them if they tried.” Gohan moved to stand next to Piccolo so he could look at the horizon as well. “He says for Saiyans it's not about emotion or attachment, just breeding a new strong warrior. I mean it makes sense, they were willing to send their babies away only a few days old.”

“Seems like something they’d do.” Piccolo smirked.

Gohan looked down at his hands. He wanted attachment. He wanted emotions. He knew Vegeta or heck any of their friends would probably be willing to help him through this if he asked but that’s not what he wanted. He opened his mouth but nothing came out, it was like something was caught in his throat. He couldn’t pretend that nothing happened between them. He wanted something to happen between them. Even these two months away from Piccolo hadn’t changed his feelings, he still loved the man. He didn’t know what to do. Piccolo wanted him to move on but ... he couldn’t.

He felt the capsule in his pocket for his nest. Something else to focus on. It wasn’t ready, he couldn’t get through this until it was ready.

“I should go.” Gohan smiled at Piccolo. “You should stop by sometime. If you wanted ...”

“I will.” Piccolo smiled down at him, Gohan thought it looked a little sad but he was sure he was just projecting. “I’m glad to see you again, if you need any help please let me know.” Piccolo paused.

Gohan looked up at him curious.

“And I’m glad that we can go back to normal.”

It felt like he was falling, which was ridiculous because Gohan knew he wasn’t. But there was a sharp pain in his chest and he put his hand over his heart. He opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out, Gohan flushed embarrassed. He didn’t want to make a scene so he quickly nodded and turned away. He pressed his hand against chest and started walking back.

“Gohan?” Piccolo asked from behind him.

It was unfair.

Why did he have to be the only one who felt like this?

Gohan started shaking his head, not wanting to look back at him. He was thankful he wasn’t crying but why did it have to hurt so much. A large warm hand grabbed his wrist and Gohan couldn’t hold the laugh in and turned around before he got back to Bulma and Dende. He probably sounded a little manic but Gohan didn’t want to hold back right now.

He couldn’t hold back.

“Do me a favor.” Gohan looked at Piccolo, his voice shaking. His eyes started to burn. “If I come and fight you during this heat. Do me a favor ... and don’t fight me. Let me win and ... move on.” He sobbed the last two words. “Move on, okay? Like you want me to!”

“Gohan-”

“No stop please.” Gohan pulled his hand away from Piccolo. “I can’t Piccolo, I can’t do this. I can’t go back to normal ... I can’t ... I don’t want to and I know thats unfair but right now ...”

Gohan bit back a sob. “I need more time. I’m sorry. I love you ... and I ... “ Gohan blinked to see Piccolo’s surprised expression and that almost hurt more. “Bulma.” Gohan turned around and grabbed her. “Let’s go. It was nice seeing you Dende. Thanks for the help. Piccolo ... it was nice to see you too.”

“Gohan!” Piccolo yelled but Gohan didn’t look back and he and Bulma got in the jet.

He was thankful when she took off and didn’t ask any questions. He took a few deep breaths and wiped his face. He didn’t bother looking in the rearview mirror, he knew Piccolo wasn’t coming after him. He glanced at Bulma who keep giving him worried looks.

He kept trying to breath.

“Sorry ... I shouldn’t have pulled you away from Dende, I can fly on my own.” Gohan leaned back in the chair and put his hands over his face.

“No I’m glad you grabbed me.” Bulma reached over and pat his leg. “Dende and I were eavesdropping on you two anyway, should probably let you know. Are you okay?”

“Yes ... I’m just being stupid. I thought ... I thought it would be easier.” Gohan put his hand over his heart again. “It hurts too much.”

“Hey, it’s still a fresh wound.” Bulma smiled at him. “It will get better with time. He’s an idiot anyway, for being on Earth his whole life he should have more tact. It’s obvious he cares about you.”

“Yeah.” Gohan closed his eyes. “Just not the way I care about him. And its fine ... it really is, I can ... accept it. I don’t want to lose him from my life but maybe 2 months wasn’t long enough.”

“Gohan ...” Bulma looked at him sadly and Gohan sighed before looking at the area they were in. Suddenly a wave of pain and heat washed over him. He leaned forward crumbling into himself. “Gohan!?”

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

But it was his whole body.

“Agh.” Gohan held his hands over his stomach. He needed to go, he needed to finish his nest. He needed ... “I need to go.”

“No wait!” Bulma started slowing down the jet as he went to open the door. “Gohan what’s going on?”

“You’ve been a lot of help Bulma, thank you.” Gohan flew out of the jet.

“Hey wait! What do I tell your family?” She yelled after him, she turned the jet to follow him but he was already out of sight.

“Chichi’s going to kill me.”

XXX

Piccolo watched the jet take off with Gohan and Bulma in it and for a second he thought about chasing them but he stopped himself. Gohan’s face ... it had been just like that night.

“Piccolo?” Dende walked up to him.

“I shouldn’t have said that.” Piccolo cursed himself mentally. “I upset him again.”

“Of course you did.” Dende gave Piccolo the side-eye. “And don’t pretend like you’re pushing him away doesn’t hurt you too.”

“Dende.” Piccolo sighed. “You don’t understand ...”

“You told me last time we talked about it.” Dende waved him off. “I would think someone who’s merged with both Nail and Kami would have more sense.”

“You said that last time too.” Piccolo looked off in the direction the jet went but he couldn’t see it from where he was standing.

“You should have gone after him.” Dende looked off too. “And told him the truth.”

“No.” Piccolo shook his head. “A life with me is not what he wants.”

“He does want it.” Dende crossed his arms. “Even on Namek this wouldn’t have been looked-”

“I’m not from Namek.” Piccolo growled.

“Even here on Earth you deserve happiness.” Dende argued.

“I don’t deserve him!” Piccolo argued back.

“The only reason he left right now is because of you. You’re the one causing him distress. Making him unhappy.” Dende spoke quietly. “And he has a lot happening to him right now, I know you listened. You know. If you had accepted his feelings two months ago- like you wanted to- he wouldn’t be doing this alone. He would be with someone he loves which is what Gohan deserves.”

Piccolo was silent and Dende sighed.

“He’s scared Piccolo. He’s scared and overwhelmed, I could feel it when I scanned over him. But he’s keeping it to himself because he already feels like a burden. You know as well as I do when it comes time to it he’s going to try and deal with all of this alone. He might even hurt himself ... his energy was fluctuating so much his heat might start soon, if it hasn’t already. You still have time to fix this.” Dende grabbed his staff leaning on the table. “If you don’t you might lose hi-”

Dende stopped.

Piccolo felt it too.

Gohan’s energy vanished.

XXX


	3. Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks are had, back-up plans are made. Bulma thinks about Piccolo's penis.

XXX

When Bulma landed her jet she knew something was wrong, she hopped out of the jet and ran over to Vegeta was outside with Trunks and Goten. “What’s wrong?”

“Where’s Gohan? Wasn’t he with you?” Vegeta asked quickly.

“He left me mid flight, I couldn’t stop him or follow him.” Bulma looked around, “Where’s Goku?”

“Gohan’s energy disappeared. Kakarot is going to try and find him.” Bulma was about to ask why he was still here before she remembered it probably wouldn’t be a good idea for Vegeta to go if Gohan’s heat started, she nodded before looking at the two worried boys.

“Is this normal?” She asked Vegeta quietly. “For heats? I thought energy only disappeared when people died.”

“Death or hiding their energy.” Vegeta nodded. “He’s probably at his nest and doesn’t want to be found.”

“He’s just hiding his energy ...” Goten looked sadly in the direction she guessed Gohan disappeared. Bulma gasped getting their attention.

“His watch! I have a computer keeping track of his health!” Bulma ran past them into the house knowing they’d follow her if they wanted to. She skipped the lab and went straight to her office getting on the computer. It took a couple of seconds and Vegeta, Trunks and Goten were looking at her screen as the program popped up.

Gohan’s heart rate was going steady and fast.

She sighed relieved to see his heart was working at all and then pointed at it for Goten. “You’re brother’s still alive, see that’s his heart.”

“I knew it!” Goten yelled, tears in his eyes. “Do you know if he’s okay?”

“Let’s see ...” Bulma started pulling up his stats. “His heart beat is a little fast but nothing to be worried about. His temperature is high and his hormones are ...” She looked at Vegeta. “I think his heat started.”

“What happened at the Lookout? How did he have time to finish his nest?” Vegeta asked confused. “He said it wasn’t done yet, we should have had a few days at least ... maybe it didn’t need to be finished.”

“Alright that might be my fault. I made him a capsule house that would act like a fridge to cool him down during his heat.” She stood up going to the other side of the room. “It has a bed and bathroom but it doesn’t have a kitchen! Is he going to be okay?”

Vegeta crossed his arms. “You helped him finish his nest faster but he hasn’t fought anyone to look for a partner. I had hoped if he hadn’t found anyone he would let his family take care of him.”

“No, there were no fights.” Bulma shook her head, she paused. “Do arguments count? I mean it wasn’t really an argument but-”

“What?” Vegeta asked.

“He and Piccolo had words. You were right Gohan does like Piccolo ... a lot and he told Piccolo but it looks like Piccolo turned him down.” Bulma watched the bar on Gohan’s body temperature. “That was two months ago but I guess today awakened some feelings and Gohan yelled at Piccolo before we left ... the he vanished. Dende says he thinks Piccolo’s being an idiot because he cares about-”

“How upset was Gohan?” Vegeta put his thumb to his mouth thinking.

“He was upset but I don’t think any of this stuff has helped him. He needs time to decompress ...” Bulma looked at Vegeta worried. “Why?”

“If he was distraught enough if could have triggered something but I don’t know for sure.” Vegeta huffed. “The house you gave him doesn’t have a kitchen, he should still be hunting so he can take care of himself but right now he’s hiding.”

“You think he’s not going to take care of himself properly.” Bulma immediately got it and winced before glancing at the boys who were looking at her worried. “Hey guys, Goten call your mother and let her know Gohan started his heat.”

“Okay.” Trunks gave her a look that knew they were being kicked out of the room for other reasons. He grabbed Goten and pulled him out of the room.

“Is that why betas got mates? To take care of them?” Bulma asked and Vegeta shook his head.

“Not that I know of ... but I could see how it would be helpful.” They both jumped when the computer started beeping. “What’s that?”

“His temperature is getting really high, even for a Saiyan.” Bulma stood up and picked up her phone dialing a number. “I put a phone in the house just in case ... “ She looked at Vegeta worried. “It’s not connecting, either he hasn’t set it up yet or he unplugged it.”

“You said you built it to cool him down?” Vegeta looked at her computer screen. “We have to assume he’s not in it, he must not have finished his nest like I assumed.”

“Vegeta his vitals are going ballistic.” Bulma started typing on her computer, “Maybe I can find the location his watch is transferring the data if I  -”

All the vitals dropped.

“No no no! Gohan hang in there.” Bulma started hitting her computer screen. She looked at Vegeta as all her alarms went off. He went to move and she grabbed his arm.

Bulma bit her lip running a hand through Vegeta’s hair. “Vegeta do whatever you need to, to get him home alive. Alright? We want him alive ... we can deal with anything after that together.”

Vegeta looked at her surprised, she smiled.

“Listen I know you won’t be able to control yourself and he won’t be able to either if this is his heat. If he’s going to die because of this or if there’s a chance you can save him ... If anything happens just ... both of you come home safe alright? I’m not going to hold anything against you and ... just know that okay?” Bulma kissed him on the cheek.

“I’m going to go look for him.” Vegeta picked up her cellphone and looked at her. “If you find his location you let me know.” He left the room.

She sat at her chair exhausted, she shouldn’t have let him go. She should have stopped Gohan from leaving her earlier. What had happened to him? Bulma sighed running a hand through her hair. She knew Gohan didn’t want to want to have Vegeta’s child but she also knew that Gohan wouldn’t want to die because of this. Whatever happened they would figure it out together.

Bulma started typing furiously as he left. She bit her lip. “Gohan please ... please don’t die!”

XXX

Gohan groaned from his spot on the cave floor, he had come back to the waterfall to finish making his nest. He stayed curled up on himself, his body was burning and it hurt so much. He reached out a muddy hand towards the water, it would cool him down ... he just needed to get over there.

“Ahn.” He clenched his teeth. What was happening? No one had mentioned this ... though he guessed he was the first one to be going through it. It hurt so much. 

His body screamed at him to finish the nest properly, to go find a mate. He shook his head ignoring the urges he had developed recently. He was going to do this alone and his way. He didn’t need a nest or a mate. He just wanted it to stop ... so he could go back to his life. He wish he wasn’t ... a beta or whatever this was. Dread filled him as he realized he regretting being a Saiyan right now ... there was nothing he could do about that but the feelings were overwhelming. He didn’t want this.

He didn’t want any of this.

He only wanted one man who didn’t want him.

He slowly crawled forward, black crawling on the edges of his vision. That wasn’t good ... no one could find him. No one knew where he was. He needed to ... use his energy but it didn’t seem to be listening to him. He moved forward again ... this pain. It was too much.

He let out a sob as the tips of his fingers touched the water but another wave of pain came and the black finally took over.

“Piccolo ...”

XXX

Piccolo was flying as fast as he could to get to Capsule Corp. What had happened to Gohan? Dende had been right, he was a fool. He grit his teeth as he flew, he hoped Gohan was okay. He turned sensing Goku and stopped as Goku appeared, Goku looked at him surprised.

“Piccolo what are you-”

“I felt Gohan’s energy disappear.” Piccolo went over to him, “Do you know where he is?”

“No.” Goku looked at him worried. “I don’t know what happened but I think he disappeared around here. He was just with Dende and Bulma. Do you know?”

Piccolo shook his head and clenched his fists. “No. He and Bulma had already left ...”

“Gohan!” Goku yelled looking around. “Where are you?”

Piccolo closed his eyes searching for Gohan’s energy but if Gohan was hiding himself he was doing a good job. “Do you think his heat could have started?”

Goku shook his head and Piccolo watched the man’s tail sway agitated behind him. “I don’t think so? I’m going to be honest I don’t understand half of this but ... I don’t like not knowing where he is.”

“I’ll help you look. Flare your energy if you find him.” Piccolo touched Goku’s shoulder before they split up. Piccolo looked around before noticing a river. Bulma had mentioned to Dende about Gohan sleepwalking and being muddy ... maybe, just maybe ... he started following on the river.

Piccolo hesitated the more familiar the area became ... would Gohan set up his nest here? Where they used to meet up? He didn’t want to believe it but something in his head told him he was right. Gohan was near here and he was probably at the waterfall where Piccolo used to meditate. Gohan still thought of him ... even after all this.

Piccolo shook his head, now wasn’t the time. He needed to find him first.

He looked at the waterfall in front of him. Gohan had to be around here. Piccolo flew to the top looking around for any signs of the teen. He couldn’t sense him at all. Piccolo turned in circles, he had been wrong ... there was no reason for Gohan to come here.

He berated himself, he was getting too emotional.

Piccolo’s eyes widened when he noticed something in the waterfall that made his body run cold.

In the waterfall he could see a hand in the middle of the water. Piccolo quickly went to the waterfall before stepping through, there was a newly made cave, it didn’t go too deep and had obviously been dug with bare hands. On the floor of the cave was Gohan covered in mud, Piccolo knelt next to him looking for a heartbeat or breathing. He let out a relieved sigh when he got both, Gohan’s heart was beating incredibly fast and he was breathing short pants, his face contorted in pain.

“Gohan.” Piccolo pressed a hand against his cheek. “Gohan can you hear me?”

“Piccolo...” Gohan whispered, a tear falling from one of his eyes and it was like a punch to the gut. Piccolo moved his hand away, it was his fault that Gohan was here alone. He was going to fix his mistake but first he needed to get Gohan out of here. He gently started picking the boy up off the floor. He quickly spiked his energy hoping Goku would feel lit.

“I’m sorry.” Piccolo leaned forward pressing a kiss to Gohan’s forehead. “I’m so sorry.”

Gohan stopped breathing and Piccolo stared horrified as the teen’s heart stopped. No no ... Piccolo powered up before putting energy in his hand and placing it over Gohan’s heart. Not like this. He sent a shock into the smaller body and waited ... nothing changed. Piccolo tried it again.

He jumped when Goku came through the waterfall, “Piccolo did you- Gohan!” With the three of them there it made the space cramped. Goku looked at Gohan wide-eyed. “Is he-”

“I’m trying.” Piccolo grit his teeth sending another spark of energy. He kept his hand over Gohan’s chest, waiting ... a beat. His heart was beating but slowly. “His heart is beating again, I’m going to give him some energy.”

“Should we take him to Dende?” Goku asked crouching over his son. “What can I do?”

Piccolo started pouring energy into Gohan. He gasped as the teen’s body seemed to be taking his energy but ... there was something wrong Gohan’s own energy didn’t seem to be growing at all. He held his other hand out to Goku, “Take us to Dende.”

Goku grabbed his hand and grabbed Gohan’s shoulder and then they were at the Lookout, next to Dende who was looking over the edge. The young Namekian jumped looking at them surprised. “You found him!”

“Dende, his heart stopped earlier I got it going and now I’m giving him my energy but - something’s still wrong.” Piccolo could feel it as he gave Gohan energy. There seemed to be something else there.

“Let me see.” Dende sat down next to Goku and put his hands over Gohan. He started scanning the teen being careful of Piccolo’s hand giving Gohan energy. Dende furrowed his eyebrows as he concentrated.

Goku watched all of them before looking at Gohan’s face. He was making a pained expression. “Dende, what’s happening?”

“Kakarot!” Everyone but Dende turned to look at Vegeta as he landed. Vegeta looked at them and then Gohan’s prone body. “You found him?”

“Piccolo did.” Goku shook his head, “But he’s not waking up.”

“His vitals dropped on Bulma’s computer.” Vegeta walked over to them.

“He stopped breathing and his heart stopped.” Piccolo looked up at the Saiyan, still putting energy into the teen. “I was able to shock his heart back and I’m giving him energy right now but there’s something wrong.”

“Vegeta is this the heat?” Goku asked worried. “He shouldn’t be like this right?

“I’ve never heard of this happening.” Vegeta admitted.

“He’s doing this to himself.” Dende looked up, and they looked at him surprised.

“What?” Piccolo looked down at Gohan.

“I don’t think it’s on purpose but this is definitely in his control.” Dende kept scanning Gohan. “I can feel his inner turmoil and anger. He ... he’s rejecting his own body.”

“What can we do?” Goku looked at Dende.

“I’m trying to talk to him but he’s blocking me mentally. I’m going to keep trying.” Dende looked at Piccolo who nodded.

“How about I try? Since we’ve had a mental connection before?” Piccolo waited for Dende and Goku to nod before he closed his eyes. He felt out what he could feel of Gohan’s energy and pressed against the mental barrier.

He jolted when he found himself standing in a pitch black space. He shivered at the cold air around him. It felt like he actually been transferred to a new space but he knew it wasn’t true, he could feel his energy still going into Gohan. He looked around. “Gohan?”

“Piccolo?” Piccolo turned to see Gohan standing behind him, he looked paler in here than he did out in the real world. The teen was shivering with his arms around himself. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to help you.” Piccolo reached forward but stopped before he touched Gohan’s shoulder. “Your heart stopped earlier, you ... aren’t waking up.”

“What?” Gohan wrapped his arms around himself. “Why are you here?” He asked again, urgent in his tone of voice. “You shouldn’t be here ... I’m trying ... I’m trying ...”

“What are you trying?” Piccolo asked worried. “Gohan let me help.”

“You don’t want to help.” Gohan stepped away and turned his back. “Now I’m going crazy, why is it so cold? What is happening? Why do I have to go through heat? I hate this ...”

“Why did I have to do this alone?”

“You don’t have to do this alone.” Piccolo grabbed Gohan’s arm and the teen looked at him surprised.

“You weren’t supposed to hear that.” Gohan pulled his arm away from Piccolo. “You aren’t supposed to be here, you ... you ...”

“Gohan - I love you.” Piccolo gently reached out and touched Gohan’s face, his heart racing. Gohan stared at him wide-eyed.

“Leave.” Gohan trembled, a voice inside of him yelling to attack the intruder. Make him go away. His heart was pounding and his hair was sticking up. He needed Piccolo to leave. Why was he here? “I can’t control myself.”

“Gohan I’m just here to-”

Gohan growled, he quickly powered up and grabbed the hand holding his wrist before using his newfound strength to throw Piccolo away from him. Gohan jumped to kick the man but Piccolo caught his foot and pushed him away.

“I told you not to fight me.” Gohan panted, “I told you-”

“I’m here to help you Gohan.” Piccolo held up his hands. “You need to wake up ... I want to help you. I want to make sure you’re okay.”

“Why do you care?” Gohan growled. Piccolo looked at him surprised before his expression became pained, it irritated Gohan. It irritated him that he could read Piccolo’s expressions, that Piccolo was here for him but - “You don’t even know what I need or else you wouldn’t be here. You’re not that cruel.”

“Gohan I-” Gohan didn’t want Piccolo to say anything, he charged the man hoping Piccolo would give up. His body screamed at him to fight. Fight. It was hopeful, if he fought and know if this man was worthy of being his mate. Gohan tried to squash it down those thoughts as he punched Piccolo’s face. The Namekian grabbed both of his arms and threw Gohan down but there was no ground here. The air was knocked out of him but not enough to keep him down. He flew back up as Piccolo threw off his turban and cape.

They really were going to fight.

“I know what I’m doing.” Piccolo took a fighting stance. “I’m going to fight you. I care about you.”

“I’m not going to go easy on you.” Gohan huffed.

“I don’t want you to.” Piccolo answered honestly. Gohan wasn’t holding back on his punches already and Piccolo’s face was still stinging from the punch but this is what Gohan needed. He looked over Gohan, his face was flushed, he was covered in sweat and panting for air. He was keeping his tail wrapped around his waist which was smart. Piccolo couldn’t believe how real all this felt, was it as real for Gohan too?

Gohan growled and charged at him again, Piccolo did his best to dodge and block each attack, only attacking back when he saw an opening. He thought Gohan would be slower since the teen hadn’t been training but he wasn’t. Piccolo found himself thankful Gohan wasn’t fully powered up to Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan 2, he didn’t know if he could fight the teen without causing damage that way, he didn’t know if even with all his training he could win against a Super Saiyan 2.

Gohan’s face was contorted in anger and concentration. Piccolo felt guilt stabbing at him again, this was his fault. He knew what he was doing, if he won then he would be expected to help Gohan through his heat, he wanted to win. If he wanted Gohan to wake up he needed to make him. He wondered if Gohan would want it after everything. He needed to know.

“Gohan I want to help you, I want to win.” Piccolo breathed and Gohan looked at him wide-eyed. “But if you really don’t want me to try then I’ll stop.”

“Why?” Gohan’s hands were shaking when Piccolo caught them. “You don’t want me to love you, you want me to move on and now you’re here. Why Piccolo? I don’t want a convenient partner, I don’t want this to be a one time thing- you ... you don’t understand anything do you? I don’t want to go through this heat. I hate this. I hate my body - I hate being a Saiyan!”

Piccolo held his hands tightly. Suddenly it clicked, Gohan was rejecting the Saiyan part of himself.  “Gohan I-”

“I want to be with someone who loves me too.” Tears fell from Gohan’s eyes.

“Gohan I’m sorry I pushed you away.” Piccolo pulled the teen into a hug. “I was lying to and hurting you. I didn’t want you to love me because I didn’t think I could make you happy and all I’ve done is make you go through this whole thing alone. I don’t deserve your forgiveness but ... when your energy disappeared I thought I had lost you forever and- then when I found you your heart stopped beating, Gohan you need to wake up.”

“Stop.” Gohan cried but he was holding onto Piccolo tightly.

“I love you.” Piccolo closed his eyes with a grimace. “Everything I’ve done, every choice I’ve made has been selfish. I need you to wake up so we can talk about this.”

“You hate me.” Gohan argued. “You’re just saying this now-”

“No, I don’t hate you Gohan. I don’t deserve you.” Piccolo grabbed Gohan’s face. Gohan looked at him surprised before Piccolo pulled him forward for a kiss, pressing his lips gently against the teen’s. He had never kissed anyone before but he hoped he was doing alright, Gohan was trembling against him so Piccolo pulled away.

“But you said-” Gohan cried. “You can’t do this to me. If you’re doing this just to help me now and push me away again I don’t think I’ll survive Mr.Piccolo.”

“I hurt you and I understand if you don’t want me to help you through this.” Piccolo released his hold to give Gohan space. “But I want to help you and if after this you still want me then I accept any choice you make. What matters right now is that you wake up. Then we can all help you from there. If you want me to go get someone else or-”

Gohan pulled him in for a kiss, this time he took charge, sliding his tongue in Piccolo’s mouth. Piccolo went to wrap his arms around him but then he was pushed away.

“I need you to win.” Gohan breathed before looking sharply at Piccolo, that was the only warning he got before he was kicked away. Piccolo grunted wiping the blood off his face and flying back at him, Gohan dodged his punch but not his kick. Piccolo glanced at the tail around the teen’s waist, that was going to have to be his key to winning quickly. He didn’t want to hurt Gohan.

He mentally cursed as he got punched in the gut before blocking the kick to his face. Gohan was serious about fighting him. He quickly looked over the teen’s condition as they fought, Gohan was obviously struggling, not with the fight but something else. It had to be the heat. He was still shivering but it was starting to get warmer. Piccolo wondered if he would have had a chance if Gohan had gone through his heat regularly.

“Fuck.” Gohan cursed his hand dropping to his stomach even though Piccolo hadn’t hit him there. He decided not to question it and grabbed at Gohan’s tail but was kicked before he could grab it and then Gohan tackled him. He looked up at the smirking teen, “You’re not trying very hard.” Gohan panted smirking down at Piccolo before he felt a hand on his tail and fell forward, losing his energy. “Ugh.”

“You Saiyans get cocky too fast.” Piccolo let go of the tail, wincing at bruises making themselves known on his body.

“Hn.” Gohan groaned from his spot across Piccolo’s chest. “Piccolo, why did this have to happen to me?”

“I don’t know.” Piccolo wrapped his arms around Gohan.

“Is this real?” Gohan whispered.

“We’re in your head right now, it’s real but you need to wake up.” Piccolo ran a hand through Gohan’s hair.

“I don’t know how.” Gohan looked at Piccolo.

“Let Dende in.” Piccolo kissed his forehead. “He’ll be able to help you.”

“Will you be there?” Gohan asked.

“I will.”

“Will ... you still ... feel the same? Did you mean everything you said or are you just telling me what I want to hear?” Gohan bit his lip and Piccolo felt a pain in his chest. He hurt the teen so much.

“I meant every word I said. I love you Gohan and I’m done pushing you away. Even if you’d rather go through your heat alone or with someone else, I’ll still mean those words.” Piccolo wiped a tear appearing on the teen’s face. “I can’t promise I won’t ever hurt you again but I’ll never push you away again. I’m sorry that I tried ... it’s just ... you deserve so much better.”

“I want you.” Gohan hiccuped. “But I’m so mad at you. So why did you say all those things before?”

Piccolo looked at him surprised before looking away. Gohan watched Piccolo think before he looked at him again. “I don’t think ... I don’t believe I can make you happy.”

Gohan opened his mouth but Piccolo lifted up his hand.

“That’s what I told myself the reason was. I told myself that you wanted a family, I can’t give you that. You would get bored and leave. The only reason my father had me was to kill yours, I’m not a Namekian-I’m the son of a demon ... I don’t deserve you. I still believe that but ... you chose me. And I was scared.” Piccolo looked Gohan in the eyes. “I pushed you away because I thought it would spare both of us but all it did was hurt both of us. You more than I’ve ever wanted to hurt you, Dende made me see that.”

“I found out what was happening to you and I was upset that you didn’t come to me. Then I realized I was the one that pushed you away and you wouldn’t have. And then when I did see you again ... I just hurt you again.” Piccolo looked down. “I’m sorry.”

“Piccolo ...” Gohan whispered and Piccolo shook his head.

“I don’t deserve your forgiveness for what I’ve done but if you’ll have me I would like to stay by your side as long as you’ll have me.” Piccolo looked at him nervously.

“What if I want you to leave after this?” Gohan asked softly.

“I’ll respect your wishes.” Piccolo looked down and Gohan grabbed Piccolo’s purple gi in his hands. His heart hammering against his chest.

“What if I want you by my side forever?” Gohan moved so Piccolo was looking him in the eyes again.

“I’d be honored.” Piccolo answered honestly.

“The reason I wanted to do this alone was because I didn’t want someone helping me through this. I wanted someone to love me and be with me. Saiyans might do this without attachment but I can’t imagine that kind of life. Then my body wanted me to find a mate so I fought it and I could feel myself shutting down but anything was better than...” Gohan kept his voice soft, he could feel the heat in his gut building up. “I want to do this with someone who cares about me.”

“I do.” Piccolo touched his cheek gently.

“There’s a chance I might have a kid after this.” Gohan watched Piccolo’s reactions closely. “I don’t know how compatible our DNA is but there is a chance. Are you alright with that?”

“What if my DNA isn’t compatible?” Piccolo asked worried. “What if this doesn’t stop unless you’re pregnant?”

“I don’t want to but ... if Vegeta is okay with it. I know we’re compatible ... my body tells me we are but I want to try with you first. If you don’t stop it, and Vegeta doesn’t want to then we’ll try and find someone else.” Gohan looked away from Piccolo. “But I don’t want that to change anything about us ... is ... that okay?”

“I just want you to be alive and well. Besides any child from me has a chance of being a monster.” Piccolo looked at him sadly. “Are you alright with that?”

“Yes.” Gohan answered quickly.

“Alright.” Piccolo gave him a hesitant look. “I’m yours.”

Gohan gasped and smiled, his eyes watering but no tears. “Say that again.”

“I’m yours.” Piccolo leaned forward and whispered it against Gohan’s lips. “As soon as you wake up.”

“Alright, I’ll try to let Dende in.” Gohan closed his eyes. “If you’re not there when I wake up ... “

“I will be.” Piccolo promised.

And then he opened his eyes the brightness of the sun made him wince as he looked down at Gohan’s prone body before looking at Dende and Goku who were watching him. Piccolo realized he was panting and low on power but he didn’t want to stop sending energy into Gohan until he was awake. He looked at Dende. “He said he would let you in now, he doesn’t know how to wake up.”

“Got it.” Dende immediately put his hands over Gohan’s head and closed his eyes.

“What’s wrong with him?” Goku asked and Piccolo could see Vegeta was paying attention. “That took you some time.”

“I had to fight him.” Piccolo let out an amused huff. “He’s rejected the Saiyan part of him because he doesn’t want to go through with this. I’m going to try and help him through the heat but if I can’t help him ...” He looked past Goku at Vegeta. “Are you willing to?”

“I am.” Vegeta nodded and Piccolo sighed relieved.

“What are the chances of his heat not ending until he’s pregnant?” Piccolo asked.

“I don’t know for sure, I’ve never heard of a heat not ending with pregnancy. But I’ve also never seen a beta fight it.” Vegeta waved his hand. “I wish I knew more.”

“Will he be okay though?” Goku asked worried. “Is Gohan okay with all of this?”

“Hn ....” Everyone looked at Gohan who blinked open his eyes as Dende smiled sitting back. Gohan looked around sitting up before focusing on Piccolo.

Then he punched the Namekian in the face. Piccolo hit the floor looking at Gohan surprised as he grabbed Piccolo’s wrists trapping him to the floor. Gohan’s energy flared as he growled, looking Piccolo up and down before sniffing him. Gohan pressed his face against Piccolo’s chest and Piccolo held his breath as his wrists were released.

“Gohan?” Piccolo asked nervously he looked at Gohan’s dark and nervous eyes before the teen leaned forward and their lips met. Gohan’s lips were soft, was Piccolo’s first thought. He gasped as a tongue made its way into his mouth, Gohan was kissing him. Piccolo felt Gohan’s body press against his, it was warm ... so warm. Piccolo put his hand on the teen’s waist as Gohan straddled him and they kissed. Gohan pulled away panting, tears in his eyes.

“Is this real?” He asked and Piccolo smiled.

“Yeah, it’s real.”

“I guess that answers my question.” Goku laughed and Gohan jumped off Piccolo, his face flushing red as he looked at his dad. Dende was looking up at the sky and Gohan froze at the sight of Vegeta, he was standing a ways away but still ... He pressed a hand to his stomach as a wave of heat hit him, his body not forgiving him for trying to stop it.

“He’s still in heat ... take him to your room Piccolo.” Vegeta ordered.

“But my nest.” Gohan argued, but it wasn’t done. His mind mentally supplied, he had failed at that. He hissed as a stronger wave hit him. He needed to get somewhere private.

“Let’s try my room, if you don’t like it ... we can figure it out.” Piccolo picked Gohan up and carried him into the building at the Lookout. It didn’t take long before they were entering a room that smelled distinctly of Piccolo. Gohan purred against the man.

Gohan leaned up and kissed him, grabbing his face with his with his hands. Gohan pressed himself against Piccolo. He bit at his lips before sliding his tongue in and exploring the man’s mouth. Piccolo groaned not knowing what to do with his hands, he settling them on Gohan’s hips causing the teen to shiver and pulled him towards the bed.

“Are you feeling it?” Piccolo asked a little nervous.

“It’s not bad yet.” Gohan felt flushed, he bit his lip. “But we can take it slow this way ... I don’t know if I can control myself when it hits me really hard.”

“Alright.” Piccolo swallowed, he took the top of his gi off. Gohan stepped out of his pants and grabbed Piccolo’s belt undoing it easily, then Piccolo was taking off his shoes and his pants.  Gohan licked his lips looking Piccolo up and down, he could tell Piccolo was nervous, he was nervous too but he pushed him onto the bed back first. Piccolo looked at him surprised as Gohan crawled next to him a little shyly.

“I’ve never done this with someone else.” He blushed as he grabbed Piccolo’s hand. “But ... there’s something ... I don’t know how to explain.”

“What?” Piccolo watched him closely.

Gohan bit his lip before gliding Piccolo’s hand between his legs. He found his new opening, it was wet, as if liquid was coming from it or self lubrication? Gohan didn’t remember that. He pressed Piccolo’s hand against it and Piccolo was looking at him wide-eyed. Gohan jolted as one of Piccolo’s fingers slid easily inside him. He gasped leaning forward and moving his hands to Piccolo’s shoulder.

“Ahh... so that’s new.” Piccolo’s eyes widened.

Gohan bit his lip trying to keep himself from riding Piccolo’s finger. He looked at the larger man who was still watching amazed. Gohan glanced down and saw Piccolo’s dick stirring in interest. Piccolo was blushing as he slowly moved his finger out before pushing it back in. Gohan moaned, the heat in his gut stirring. He paused when he realized his tail had wrapped around Piccolo’s wrist and his arm. Piccolo pulled his finger out.

“That didn’t hurt?” He asked and Gohan let out a small giggle.

“No ... that felt very good. I didn’t ... realize I would lubricate myself it was ... nice. This is all new to me.” Gohan untangled Piccolo’s arm from his tail. “I find that I don’t mind having that ... new part but it could just be stimulated because of my heat or-”

Piccolo rolled pinning Gohan under him and kissing him. Gohan grinned surprised but wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. Piccolo’s body over his seemed to awaken something inside of him, he loved it. He loved how much larger the other man was. He pulled away to breath but felt hands exploring his body, he blushed suddenly feeling nervous. He and Piccolo had bathed or swam naked together before but he had been younger and not conscious about his feelings. Now he was paranoid over his pale flesh and lack of muscle that his father or Vegeta had. He hadn’t been so aware of the difference until Sharpner had called him a skinny nerd at school and then Gohan realized he really was. He glance up and Piccolo was looking at him intently, hungry even. Gohan gasped as a hand made it to his erection, Piccolo gently stroked it earning a gasp from Gohan. He reached over to Piccolo’s erection giving it a gently stroke and Piccolo let out a small moan.

“Oh ...”

“Yeah.” Gohan spread his legs to make room for the man over him as he started a slow pace, Piccolo’s hand went back to Gohan’s erection and he mimicked Gohan’s movements. Gohan groaned. “That’s good.”

Piccolo ducked down and kissed Gohan again as they kept their slow pace. Gohan felt his body heat up, he watched a drop of sweat form on Piccolo’s face and fall. He couldn’t believe how close he wasn’t getting but he knew it wasn’t over yet. It wouldn’t be for a while. Piccolo was looking down at him as if he was worried Gohan was going to disappear if he wasn’t touching him.

“Piccolo ...” Gohan whimpered, he was getting too hot. This wasn’t enough ... they needed to move faster. Now he had someone with him ... it was going to be easier. He looked up at the large man before pushing him so Piccolo was on his back, he let go of Gohan watching him.

“Gohan what-” Piccolo looked at him worried.

“I need more.” Gohan straddled him, he gave Piccolo a nervous look. “Can I?”

Piccolo swallowed hard and nodded.

Gohan ran his hands over Piccolo’s chest before placing a kiss on his neck. He could feel every pound of his heartbeat, every twitch of his muscles. He loved it. Gohan kissed down his chest. He pressed his fingers against each curve and divot, pausing gently at each bruise from the earlier fight. He scooted down until he could feel Piccolo’s erection against his ass. He was dripping fluids again between his legs and both of them were panting. Gohan couldn’t stop shaking, he was excited and nervous. He moved using his hands to guide Piccolo’s erection to his wet entrance, it pressed against his hole and Gohan worried about the size, he realized he had only ever used fingers, he slowly pressed against it.

“Gohan.” Piccolo grabbed the sheets of the bed, Gohan liked the expression he was making. His body slowly swallowed the cock under him and he kept going until he couldn’t anymore. He gasped not trusting himself to move right away. He felt so full, he couldn’t believe it. It felt a lot different than fingers, larger, his arms trembled and he could feel Piccolo shaking underneath him.

“Are you okay?” Gohan slurred.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold back.” Piccolo growled, his hands finding their way to Gohan’s hips.

“Then don’t.” Gohan grinned, his whole body trembling, he bit his lip. “But ... give me a second. This is ... I’m so full.”

“You feel amazing.” Piccolo said breathless.

“Hn.” Gohan rocked his hips and it was ... it was amazing. He groaned the sensations going through his body, it was almost exactly what he wanted. Piccolo’s  hands tightened on his hips and Gohan quickened his pace earning a moan from Piccolo but .. Gohan’s slipped on the sweat building up. He was so hot. This wasn’t ... thi wasn’t enough. “Piccolo ...” He whined.

“What do you need?” Piccolo asked, his voice low sending chills up Gohan’s spine. Gohan shivered before looking the man in the eyes.

“Fuck me.” He whispered and then Piccolo was rolling them again so Gohan was back on his back and Piccolo was kissing him with a growl. Gohan wrapped his hands around the larger man’s neck as Piccolo started a quick and hard pace. “Yes!”

This is what he wanted, needed. It felt amazing yet overwhelming at the same time. Gohan dug his nails into the man’s back as a hard thrust and moaned. Piccolo moved a hand down grabbing Gohan’s erection and started pumping it. Gohan saw stars. It didn’t take long before he was coming with a yell, panting as he layed back on the bed, he wrapped his legs around Piccolo’s waist keeping him there and inside of him. Piccolo took the hint and kept thrusting before groaning and coming inside.

A different sensation hit Gohan, oh it was amazing. He pulled Piccolo down for a kiss, he hissed as Piccolo pulled out but kept his concentration on Piccolo’s mouth. Groaning and biting at his lips. Piccolo moaned wrapping his arms around the teen and enjoying the attention. He pulled away to take a breath before pausing and looking between them. Gohan kissed his neck, before sucking trying to leave a mark.

“Gohan, you’re still hard.” Piccolo panted.

“I know.” Gohan whined pulling his mouth away from Piccolo’s neck. He rocked his hips against Piccolo’s leg. “I think it’s the heat.”

“What should I be doing?” Piccolo asked kissing Gohan’s neck like the teen had done to him. Gohan bit his lip trying to hold in a moan.

“Just don’t let go.”

XXX

Bulma watched Gohan’s health monitor on her computer. It was insane, she was glad she decided to record it, who knew if they were going to need this information in the future. She rubbed her eyes.

He was alive at least but something was definitely going on.

She jumped when her phone rang. “Hello?” She quickly answered it. “Vegeta?”

“The boy is alive and awake.” He answered. “What do his vitals look like?”

“It was the strangest thing, they went from deadly to ... well he’s still running on the warm side but he’s healthy again. His heart is racing though.” She bit her lip. “Is he alright?”

“He’s currently with Piccolo.” Vegeta answered and she paused, surprised.

“You mean Piccolo’s helping him with the heat?” She asked. “After he pushed Gohan away?! The nerve of that-”

“It’s who Gohan wants.” Vegeta interrupted. “He was pretty eager too.”

“So are we done? Will this end it?” She asked hopeful.

“Piccolo seems unsure if their biology will be compatible to make a baby for Gohan.” Vegeta answered quietly on the other side, “We need to make sure his heat ends even if he isn’t pregnant.”

“If it doesn’t?”

“Then I said I would be willing to help, though it would make things complicated.” Vegeta huffed. She could tell he was frowning, probably worried about Gohan. Bulma smiled.

“We’ll deal with that when the time comes. You might have to let a child of yours be raised by Gohan and Piccolo. Or we can always take the kid if they would prefer that.” She offered some options.

“If I help him get pregnant, the child will belong to him and his mate. Not me.” Vegeta’s tone was final and Bulma wished she could hug him. “Saiyan children belong to the bearer.”

“You’ll still be in their life.” She put a hand over her mouth knowing Vegeta wouldn’t like her to get sentimental over the phone. That was for the bedroom when the lights were off and the night was too quiet to keep their demons at bay. “We can talk about this later.”

“I wanted to update you.” Vegeta whispered.

“Thank you, I’m going to record Gohan’s vitals and still keep an eye on them. I’ll call you if anything happens.” Bulma let out a relieve sigh. “Is Goku going to stay up there? Should I call Chichi for him?”

“He’s going to stay up here until Gohan is done with his heat.” Vegeta affirmed. “I will too.”

“Alright, try not to make too much of a mess for Dende.” Bulma paused. “Love you.”

“I ... love you too.” Vegeta grumbled before hanging up.

She grinned looking at her phone, she loved that man.

The computer beeped and she looked back at Gohan’s vitals. Everything seemed to be going alright with him.

She tried to ignore the fact that it was currently Piccolo Gohan was getting busy with. Her mind couldn’t wrap around it. Sure she accepted that Gohan loved Piccolo, and Piccolo probably loved Gohan back. But Piccolo and sex? Did not compute.

At least not without a few drinks, now that the idea was in her head at all.

What would his penis look like?

“Mom!” Bulma jumped falling out of her chair as Trunks and Goten came in. Trunks gave her a confused look. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing! What do you need honey?” Bulma got herself off the floor and dusted her pants.

“We need your help with our present for Gohan.” Goten looked at her hopeful. She smiled.

“Alright, let’s see what you two got.”  
  
XXX


	4. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat, rings, family and food. Gohan's overwhelmed, Piccolo's trying his hardest to make amends. Chichi worries over losing her son one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Sorry for the long pause in updates! I've actually moved a lot and had some job changes, things aren't really calming down but I'm going to try and take advantage of the holidays to finish this story at least!! 
> 
> Still no beta-reader! 
> 
> Also some of my original tags didn't fit anymore so I adjusted things!

Chapter 4:

XXX

It was too much.

Gohan pressed his nose against Piccolo’s neck. He could smell his and Piccolo’s scents mixed together, it was a small comfort to what was happening to his body. He had no idea how long they had been going at this now. He panted, exhausted, staring at the green skin in front of him. Marks all over it. He pressed his fingers against Piccolo’s chest earning a hitch of breath and the hands on his hips tightened.

“Piccolo.” He groaned, his voice hoarse. Something was off, he couldn’t figure it out but something was definitely off. Gohan closed his eyes.

“Shhh.” Piccolo pressed a shaky kiss to his forehead and Gohan let out a small sob. He was still so hot. It wasn’t ending. Piccolo soothingly rubbed the area around where Gohan’s tail attached to his body. Gohan sighed.

He was so tired.

His body kept demanding more and Gohan didn’t know how much more he would be able to take, or Piccolo. They figured out pauses in the heat happened after Piccolo came inside of him but that it didn’t work if only Gohan came. In fact when it was only him, it seemed to make things worse. Piccolo had been trying to keep them connected mentally and physically but after using so much energy to revive Gohan before, Gohan could tell he was exhausted too.

They were also getting sticky and Gohan was starving. He had no idea how Piccolo was keeping up with it. The larger man slowly rocked up into him and Gohan bit his lip. He had stopped touching himself because no matter how good it felt, he was feeling bruised and oversensitized all over. He shivered, a wave of pleasure hitting him as Piccolo came inside him again. Gohan hummed pleased at the sensation hitting his body. He hissed as Piccolo pulled out but there was a lull in the need to get off, maybe he could get some rest.

“Try to sleep?” Piccolo asked as if reading his mind. Gohan nodded moving off the larger man and closing his eyes but even with the need to get off not being urgent his body still felt like it was on fire. Even though he wasn’t thinking about anything specific it still felt like his brain wouldn’t shut off. He groaned burying his face in the pillow. He felt the bed dip as Piccolo moved but he didn’t bother opening his eyes. “I’m going to get you some food, I’ll be right back.”

“Be fast.” Gohan wrapped the blanket around himself and smelled the pillow taking in Piccolo’s sent. He could feel Piccolo leave the room and then opened his eyes, it felt wrong. He wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. It was the first time Piccolo left him but it was okay, he was coming right back. Gohan sighed at himself closing his eyes again. He could do this, he had to try to rest and not focus on Piccolo not being here. He wrapped his tail around his waist.

XXX

Piccolo adjusted the belt on his gi as he walked down the hall. It almost felt out to be out of the room but he could feel Gohan’s hunger and knew it would be necessary for the teen to eat if they were going to make it through this. Piccolo paused as he came up to Goku sleeping at the entrance to the hallway. He looked outside and saw Dende and Vegeta sitting at the table together, both of them turned his way. Piccolo stepped past Goku quietly.

“Is he on guard?” Piccolo asked quietly. “I need food for Gohan.”

“What would be best for him?” Dende asked standing up.

“Something easy to eat. Some soup broth too.” Piccolo glanced at Vegeta. “What do you think?”

Vegeta shook his head and Piccolo realized the man looked exhausted. Had Vegeta been staying up too? Or maybe being this close to another saiyan in heat was having an effect on the Prince. Vegeta scowled, his voice rough. “Meat, he’ll want that.”

Dende closed his eyes. “Mr.Popo is on his way.” Dende opened his eyes and smiled. “He seemed to be waiting on this. How is Gohan?”

Piccolo hesitated before thinking everything over. “It seems to be really hard on his body, he hasn’t been able to get any rest and he doesn’t seem to have awareness of time either.” Piccolo decided it was none of their business to mention how exhausted he was himself. “But I have to admit I don’t see him lasting much longer if he doesn’t eat or rest. If he gets too weak ...”

Vegeta put a hand to his chin in thought. “I ... I don’t know if I ever heard of this killing someone.”

“You two have been in there for almost two days, I’m surprised you didn’t stop for food sooner.” Dende blushed a little.

“I don’t think his body is letting him.” Piccolo admitted. “He only seems to get a break when I- well when I release inside him and his breaks seem to be set on the limits of my body too. And they aren’t very long at all.”

“Is he going to be okay?” Dende asked quietly.

“I don’t think he’s going to be able to last much longer, two more days at the most. I don’t know if he can tell but his body is getting weaker.” Piccolo looked at Vegeta. “If this things doesn’t slow down for him in the next 24 hours, we’re going to need you. I’m sorry.”

“I know what I’m here for.” Vegeta waived Piccolo off but the Namekian could tell that something was off with Vegeta too. The man’s tail flared behind him as if agitated or preparing for a fight. Mr.Popo came out with a tray of food. Vegeta looked at it. “That seems well enough, take it to him before you’ve been gone too long.”

“Let’s hope something changes soon.” Piccolo nodded grabbing the food and making his way back to the room.

Vegeta watched the Namekian go before taking deep slow breaths. He had smelt like Gohan. It was intoxicating in the best ways. Vegeta shivered before noticing Dende watching him closely. “What?”

“Is this hard for you too?” Dende sipped at the glass of water Mr.Popo handed him. Vegeta glared before rolling his eyes.

“No where near how hard it is for the boy I’m sure.” Vegeta crossed his arms. “I had been near beta’s in heat before as a child but they ... never affected me like he has. His scent is intoxicating and the first time when he pushed me against the wall ... I never expected pressure like that.”

“Is it hard because you don’t have romantic feelings for him?” Dende asked.

“...” Vegeta opened his mouth to respond and then seem to think about it, he shrugged. “Normally things like that would never have anything to do with it. It’s not part of the Saiyan way. I care for him though, not in the way usually associated with sex but I do not want him to die. Bulma has expressed the same wishes. If Gohan himself had not expressed any interest in me I wouldn’t think of it. Not the way he feels toward Piccolo, I wouldn’t want that, but our bodies are compatible if nothing else. I just wish I knew more.”

“It’s good you know as much as you do, I don’t know what we would be doing if this happened with all of us blind.” Dende smiled.

“My father was a beta, they had assumed I would be too because my power level but I was not.” Vegeta took a sip of his own glass of water, he looked over to Goku who was sleeping. “If I had been ...”

Dende followed his gaze but didn’t say anything.

Goku let out a loud snore and Vegeta snorted looking up to the moon instead. “One more day.”

XXX

Gohan opened his eyes as the door opened. His heart racing, he hadn’t been able to calm down with Piccolo out of the room. It had felt so weird the second Piccolo had left the room, there were too many entrances to this place, Gohan didn’t like being here alone, he couldn’t rest. He let out a relieved breath as Piccolo came through the door with a tray of food. Piccolo gave him a worried look but Gohan just gave him a small tired smile. Gohan shifted closer to the edge of the bed but couldn’t find the strength to sit up. He huffed.

“Are you alright?” Piccolo set the tray on the bed.

“It was weird.” Gohan reached up and grabbed Piccolo’s arm. “I didn’t like that you were gone. Even though I know you were coming back.”

“It didn’t hurt you did it?” Piccolo asked worried and Gohan shook his head.

“No pain just ... felt weird. Didn’t like it. To many entrances, can’t watch them all alone.” Gohan pulled Piccolo’s hand to him and kissed it. “You smell good.”

“That might be the food.” Piccolo helped Gohan sit up. “You have the energy to eat?”

“Even if I didn’t, I’m really hungry.” Gohan took the bowl of soup broth as Piccolo handed it to him. Gohan looked Piccolo up and down, he felt like he hadn’t seen the purple gi in days. “You look really good.” He sipped the soup.

“Eat first.” Piccolo took a drink of water and Gohan watched his adam’s apple bob with each gulp. Gohan quickly drank the rest of the broth before throwing the bowl back on the tray and moving to grab Piccolo’s gi. Gohan rubbed his face into the taller man’s neck. He could feel his heat stirring in his belly. Piccolo wrapped a hand around him but instead of getting a kiss like he expected Piccolo pressed the cup of water to his lips. He let out a whine but drank the water, it tasted amazing but it wasn’t what his body was wanting. Piccolo pressed a kiss to the side of his face and Gohan growled. Piccolo gave him an amused look. “You still have to eat.”

“I want to put you in my mouth instead.” Gohan grinned pulling the top of Piccolo’s gi out of the belt but Piccolo didn’t move with him and Gohan groaned. Piccolo grabbed a piece of meat from the tray, Gohan noted they had been cut into smaller pieces, he watched as Piccolo held it up to his mouth. Gohan sighed taking into his mouth. “How do you have so much energy than me?”

“Your body is constantly taking your energy right now.” Piccolo grabbed another piece of meat and waiting for Gohan to eat it out of his hand. “Can you tell how weak you are right now?”

“No matter what Vegeta says, there had to be a lot of trust in this process.” Gohan ate another piece of meat the second Piccolo brought it to his lips but ran his hands up and down Piccolo’s back, feeling his muscles. “Ugh, I don’t want to stop touching you.”

“Complaining?” Piccolo looked at him amused, Gohan glared at him with a blush.

“Just thinking about how awkward it might be if this feeling doesn’t go away. I mean I always want to touch you but usually I can hold back.” Gohan kissed Piccolo’s neck earning a grunt. Gohan had discovered quite quickly that his neck was Piccolo’s sensitive spot and he was going to use it to his advantage. “How are you feeling?” He asked pressing his lips against the green neck, he found a hickey he made earlier and kissed it causing Piccolo to shiver.

“I’m fine.” Piccolo gruffed. “I’m keeping up with you aren’t I?”

“Yes.” Gohan smiled pulling at the man’s belt and pressing his face against Piccolo’s jaw. “Please Piccolo I need you to touch me. Please. Right now.”

“Okay.” Piccolo put one hand on Gohan’s waist but grabbed the tray and moved it to the floor. Gohan reached for him ignoring how needy he felt but Piccolo went to him after he moved the tray. Gohan sighed relieved as Piccolo crawled into the bed with him. “I’m here.” Piccolo kissed him. Gohan nodded realizing his heart was racing fast again. He pulled Piccolo into a kiss and then they were at it again.

He felt like they were falling together. It was amazing. Unlike the pain from when he was rejecting his body and his heat, now that he was accepting it with Piccolo. Gohan clawed at Piccolo’s back as they moved together. Even with the unbearable heat, having Piccolo with him ... inside of him was amazing. He held Piccolo tight as tears came to his eyes, he never thought he would have this.

They kept going.

But it didn’t feel like it was working.

It was too much. He didn’t know how much more time had passed. Gohan’s body was telling him it wasn’t satisfied, no matter what they did. He let out a sob as Piccolo held him close. He was over stimulated and on fire. “Piccolo it’s not stopping.”

“Gohan.” Piccolo kissed him but Gohan shook his head not wanting to admit defeat but he could barely move his body without feeling exhausted. The heat wouldn’t stop, no matter what he and Piccolo did or how many times they did it. “Gohan.” Piccolo tried again.

“I want it to work with you.” Gohan shook his head again, Piccolo covered Gohan’s smaller body with his own, pushing the teen into the bed. Piccolo kissed him and Gohan sighed, the urgency not ending but he didn’t have the strength to do anything about it. “Piccolo.”

“You can barely move Gohan and you won’t eat anything.” Piccolo whispered into the teen’s ear. He had gotten food again but it hadn’t gone like the last time. Gohan knew there was an issue that he wasn’t even hungry. “You can’t keep this up, you’re body can’t keep this up Gohan. It’s been three days ...I’m worried about you. You’re shaking so much. We talked about this.”

“What if it doesn’t stop?” Gohan couldn’t argue with what Piccolo was saying. He hadn’t been able to keep anything down the last time they ate and he was running on fumes. He couldn’t keep this up, he knew it. He could feel tears falling. “I can’t keep going. I can’t keep this up.” Gohan let out a dry sob. “Piccolo ... It’s too much.”

His whole body was overwhelmed and ... strange. The feeling from this morning? was back again. Piccolo pulled him close and rubbed his tail and his back. Gohan pressed his face into Piccolo’s neck. “What’s your body saying? How do you feel?”

“I’m so tired.” Gohan pressed his body against Piccolo’s, already feeling the stir of interest again. He let out a shaky frustrated noise. “And sore, it hurts. I’m still too hot.” He kissed Piccolo’s neck. “I feel like if I stop I’m going to die. I’m just ... so ... tired. And there’s a weird feeling too.” Gohan sniffed. “This is not what I imagined our first time being like.”

“First fifty times.” Piccolo gave him an exhausted look and Gohan let out a small laugh.

“But ... I’m glad it was you.” Gohan met Piccolo’s eyes, he didn’t know if his body could produce any more tears. He was so weak but his body still needed more. “Piccolo I love you ...”

“I love you too.” Piccolo pulled him close and tightly. Gohan pressed his face into the other man’s neck. But his body wouldn’t let him enjoy the moment. He needed to keep going, they needed to keep going. He felt like he would be sick if they stopped.

“Ugh I’m too tired but I can’t ... stop. I want to keep touching you. I ... It’s not done yet.” Gohan kissed Piccolo’s lips gently. “How much longer?”

“I don’t know.” Piccolo admitted, he froze when Gohan went pale. “Gohan?”

“Piccolo, I ...” Gohan coughed out, his voice rough. “There’s something wrong. I ... I don’t feel right.” Gohan put a hand over his mouth before he was shakily scrambling to the side of the bed. He barely made it before he was puking. Piccolo rubbed his back worried.

“What’s wrong? Should I get Dende?” Piccolo winced when Gohan threw up again but this time it was more gagging, he hadn’t eaten a lot in the past few days. “Gohan?”

“I think something is happening...” Gohan slurred.

“I’m getting Dende.” Piccolo quickly jumped off the bed and made his gi appear as he opened the door. It honestly felt strange to be wearing it but he didn’t have too long to be thinking about that, first he needed help. “Dende!”

Piccolo hissed at the bright sunlight as he made his way down the hall. “Dende!”

“Piccolo! What’s wrong?” Piccolo turned to see Dende, Goku, Vegeta and Bulma all staring at him in shock. It looked like Bulma had just arrived, her transport not too far off as she was pointing at small screen in her hand.

“Something’s wrong with Gohan, he’s sick.” Piccolo didn’t wait for them to take action before he was already turning around to run back to his room. They all followed him quickly, Piccolo paused seeing Gohan had crawled under all the blankets on the bed in the short time he was gone. “Gohan?”

“Here.” A small croak came from under the blankets.

“Gohan I’m going to come scan you.” Dende quickly got on the bed and pulled the blanket back a little to see Gohan’s head. He still looked pale like earlier but ... he was shivering? It wasn’t like his shaking before. Piccolo looked back to see Bulma looking at a tablet she had brought and showing it to Vegeta who was holding his nose. Goku was hovering behind Dende worried. Piccolo looked back at Vegeta and Bulma.

Piccolo’s body felt like it was shaking, he clenched his fists to stop it.

“What is it?” He asked them both and they looked up at him. Vegeta removed the hand holding his nose.

“His heat his over.” Vegeta nodded over at Gohan. “At least he doesn’t smell like appealing pheromones anymore.” Vegeta sounded as relieved as Piccolo felt at those words. Piccolo knew without a doubt that Vegeta would have helped if he needed to but both of them were thankful he hadn’t been needed.

“His vitals are still crazy though, instead of running hot now he’s running cold. His hormones are still imbalanced but his heart rate has returned to normal.” Bulma showed Piccolo her scanner, she looked at Vegeta, “Now I’m glad I came to check in on them! I was getting so worried!”

“What do you think Dende?” Goku asked when Dende stopped scanning Gohan. “Is he okay?”

“I can’t tell if some of this is normal but he’s incredibly low on energy so I think if he can rest and eat then he should get better.” Dende looked over Goku and Piccolo with a worried smile. Dende frowned. “Piccolo?”

Piccolo didn’t understand why the attention shifted to him. He looked over at Gohan on the bed, Gohan’s eyes were closed but he was breathing softly, had Dende put him to sleep? Piccolo felt a hand on his shoulder. He blinked at Goku confused.

“Piccolo? You don’t look so hot either.” Goku was looking at him worried. “You’re shaking?”

Piccolo opened his mouth to respond before he realized his vision was going blurry. He was more exhausted than he realized, hearing Gohan was going to me okay ... the relief must have taken the last bit of energy he had left. Piccolo sighed before everything went black.

As long as Gohan was going to be okay.

XXX

Bulma jumped as Goku caught Piccolo before he crashed to the floor. “Oh my Shenron is he okay!?” She grabbed Vegeta’s arm, “What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s out of power and out of energy.” Vegeta smirked at her, “After all he’s been keeping up with a beta saiyan in heat for 3 days.” Bulma blinked at him before letting out a small laugh, she reached down and grabbed Vegeta’s hand. He had bags under his eyes from waiting and worrying about Gohan. He wouldn’t admit it but he look exhausted himself. Vegeta had probably been stressing on whether or not they were going to need him to help Gohan.

“He did also give Gohan a lot of energy before they started, I’m honestly surprised they lasted this long with as little food as they ate.” Dende put a hand over Piccolo and scanned him. He sighed after accepting that the other Namekian was just exhausted like Vegeta said. Dende looked around the messy room. “Let’s move them to a cleaner room and I’ll ask Mr.Popo to clean up the mess in here.”

“I’ll get the green one, Kakarot, you get your son.” Vegeta moved to pick up Piccolo from Goku and Goku went to get Gohan, picking him up gently with Dende’s help. Bulma quickly opened the door for them but she couldn’t help but look over Piccolo and Gohan as they passed by.

Piccolo had marks, bites and scratches almost anywhere skin was revealed. Bulma felt herself blush, as someone who was a lover to a saiyan she knew how physical and demanding it could be, she was happy she and Vegeta had placed a mark limit on visible areas. Bulma wondered if Piccolo would join her and Chichi’s brunches when they needed to vent about their lovers, she put a hand over her mouth to hide her smile, she doubted that he would have anything to complain about with Gohan.

When Goku carrying Gohan passed her she got a little worried, the teen was shivering and pale, he had a thin layer of sweat on his skin, along with markings like Piccolo’s as well. She quickly followed them and put a hand on Gohan’s forehead. He felt feverish. She looked back at her tablet, she should probably get some more blood samples so she made sure she had all the facts. She needed to make sure Gohan was going to be okay and that if this ever happened again they would be ready.

“Here.” Dende opened a room that was pretty empty except a bed and large windows that were open. Everyone quickly settled both Piccolo and Gohan next to each other in the bed. Bulma couldn’t help but feel it looked natural for them to be together like this. How had she not realized it before?

“Should probably close the windows.” Vegeta moved to just that.

“I forced Gohan to sleep but I don’t know how long it will last.” Dende looked at all of them. “And the fact that Piccolo is out too ... I don’t know what to expect.” The young Namekian looked at Vegeta who finished closing the last window.

“I don’t know.” Vegeta crossed his arms. “I was always told that beta’s could go right into battle after a heat but to have both partner’s so weakened.”

“We also have to remember that this was not natural. And Gohan is half human.” Bulma spoke up looking at her monitor. “I’ve been keeping track of his vitals and the fact is, we don’t know if any of this is normal. Are heats only 3 days each time or is Gohan pregnant? If he’s pregnant then does that mean heats only stop once a baby has been conceived or is it still a 3 day limit? We have a lot of questions but I think right now the best thing for us to do is to nurse these guys back to health and then get all the answers.”

“She’s right, I was unaware of any compatibility that would allow for them to have a child but this whole thing was brought on by the dragon which was created by the Nameks.” Vegeta looked at Bulma, as if he just remembered all of this was actually unnatural for them. Vegeta’s tail twitched behind him before he made it wrap around his waist. Bulma suddenly remembered they were going to have another problem on their hands in 4 days. She looked around at the group, she was going to have to bring it up with Vegeta later, now was not the time.

“We won’t know anything until they’re awake.” Goku sighed running a hand through his son’s hair. “I need to go update Chichi.” He looked at Dende. “Is it alright if I bring her and Goten here?”

“Of course.” Dende nodded before looking at Bulma. “If you would like to bring any of your machines to help keep an eye on them here I can make a room for you across the hall.”

“Finally getting my first lab on the Lookout.” Bulma grinned. “I’ll go get only the important things and bring it back with Trunks, it will probably be the best for all of us if he and Goten are here together where we can watch them.”

“I’ll make sure everyone has rooms to sleep in.” Dende smiled and followed them out. He gave one last look to the sleeping couple before closing the door with a small prayer.

He hoped everything would be okay.

XXX

Gohan blinked as he looked up at the night sky. The moon was hanging overhead and he never realized how weird it was ... that the moon had disappeared when he was young but now it was back. He smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the moon beams washing over him. He sighed and stretched in the grass before sitting up, he looked over the wide and empty land. Nothing but nature.

He loved this spot.

He looked back up at the full moon.

He frowned.

Something wasn’t right.

Gohan opened his eyes. He blinked again. He wasn’t outside now, he was ... at the Lookout? He felt horrible, exhausted. His whole body was sore but ... his heat! The sensations that had been haunting him for days ... he didn’t feel them anymore. And he was STARVING. Gohan shifted and hissed as his body protested. What was going on? Where was-

Gohan’s eyes widened at the sleeping body next to his. Piccolo. Piccolo was sleeping next to him. It was dark making Gohan think it was probably night outside but there was a glow that the Lookout always seemed to have. Or maybe it was his heightened saiyan senses. This definitely wasn’t the room that they started out in, it wasn’t Piccolo’s room. Gohan couldn’t remember them moving but ...

He shifted so he was leaning over the sleeping Namekian. He knew that Piccolo didn’t really sleep but he definitely seemed out now. Piccolo looked exhausted even in his rest. Gohan felt a stab of guilt, this was his fault. Piccolo was in this condition because of Gohan. Gohan hissed as he moved his arm and gently touched Piccolo’s face. Piccolo stayed with him ...

This isn’t how he wanted it at all.

“I’m sorry.” Gohan hiccuped. “I’m so sorry.”

“For what?” A coarse voice spoke softly and Gohan gasped. Piccolo was looking at him but his expression was hard to read. Gohan moved to pull his hand away but Piccolo grabbed it with his own hand.

“I’m sorry Mr. Piccolo.” Gohan cried. “I’m sorry ....”

“Gohan?” Piccolo looked worried now and Gohan shook his head. He couldn’t stop it. He tried to move away but Piccolo moved and pulled him close. Gohan pressed his face into Piccolo’s neck. “Gohan what’s wrong?”

“I ... did this.” Gohan bit out. “You’re weak because of me. I’m weak right now. And worse this isn’t how I wanted it at all, I can’t barely remember any of it. It’s flashes of heat, need and pain. I took so much from you and finally ... and I ruined it and we’re so weak I can barely feel any energy outside the room.”

“Gohan.” Gohan gasped and Piccolo forced him back so they were making eye contact. He stared into Piccolo’s black eyes. “I love you.”

Gohan hiccuped. “But-”

“Do you remember the talk we had when you were unconscious? Before we started dealing with your heat?” Piccolo kept his voice firm and Gohan nodded. 

“None of that has changed. I said I wasn’t going to go leave your side unless told me to.” Piccolo gently touched Gohan’s shoulder and Gohan sucked in a sharp breath. He didn’t care how much his body protested he wrapped his arms around Piccolo and pressed his face into the other man’s neck. Piccolo grunted. “I’m sorry I hurt you before this.”

“Piccolo I-”

“And if you want to, we can try again after we’re both healed.” Gohan blinked and looked back at Piccolo who was blushing in the dark light. “That is ... if you want ... with me.”

“There is no one else but you.” Gohan grabbed Piccolo’s hands. “No one else and there never will be.”

The door slammed open and they both turned to see Bulma with a scanner in her hands, she paused when she noticed them. “Um ... okay I wasn’t expecting you guys to be awake, and I’ll give you some privacy but I really need to scan Gohan again. Then you can get back to it, but in case you didn’t know your family is in that room.” She pointed to the wall on one side, “My family is on this side.” She pointed to the other side. “And my lab is across the hall.”

“Uh ...” Gohan moved back as she walked over to his side of the bed. “Bulma?” 

“Hm?” She yawned tiredly.

“What’s going on? Am I done with my heat? How many days has it been? Why is everyone here?” Gohan started but she held up his hand and he stopped. Bulma hit some keys on her computer and a light came out and scanned Gohan, then she grabbed his arm and took some blood with one of her medical devices. Gohan obeyed her silent commands and gave Piccolo a worried look. The Namekian yawned.

“Your heat lasted 3 days as far as we can tell, your body has been evening out since it stopped but you and Piccolo have been sleeping for little over a day. I ... don’t know how long you’ve been awake?” She looked at Piccolo.

“Not very long.” He answered. “Gohan was up before me.”

“And everyone is here because we’re worried about the both of you and we wanted to stay close in case something else happened. I mean even with Vegeta we’re pretty much blind in this beta business.” Bulma ruffled Gohan’s hair. “I’m just glad you seem okay. How do you feel?”

“Sore.” Gohan admitted first. “Tired, I’m starving ...” He let out a small laugh before pausing and really sensing his body. “I feel different but I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Your hormone levels are still off but not as bad as they were before, most of your other levels match everyone else’s. You need to leave that watch on for me still but I want to keep scanning you just in case ...” Bulma paused. “I think we’ll be able to make a wish with the dragon to keep this from happening again but I’d rather be safe than sorry.”

“Thank you.” Gohan looked at her, he hoped she understood how much it meant to him. She smiled and yawned.

“Listen it’s about 3am, you guys should try to get more sleep. When everyone else knows you’re awake you’re not going to get any alone time for a bit.” Bulma winked at them as she made her way to the door, she paused before turning to look at them again. “I’m really glad you’re both alright. I ... might not be acting that way but I haven’t slept in a few days so I just ... want you to know ...”

“You should get some rest too.” Gohan called after her as she shut the door. He sighed before looking at Piccolo, Gohan blushed realizing he was naked and even tho he hadn’t gotten out of the sheets it was pretty obvious. He quickly pulled the sheets up.

“Gohan.”

Gohan looked over at Piccolo hesitantly. “Yes?”

“Are you okay?” Piccolo asked quietly. Gohan opened his mouth to respond automatically but then stopped and thought it over.

“Do you regret any of this?” Gohan asked instead.

“No.” Piccolo answered immediately.

Gohan looked at Piccolo surprised before looking away. “What if ... “

“I don’t and I will not, no matter what happens. As long as you’re okay.” Piccolo repeated hoping to calm Gohan’s anxiety.

“This is unfair.” Gohan clenched his fists. “I should be happy because we’re together and we’re on the same page and we love each other. But I can’t help but feel like if it wasn’t for the heat ... if it wasn’t for the stupid wish then we wouldn’t be together. I WANT to be with you so why can’t I just accept it? I want this ... I do ... I just ...”

“Not like this.” Piccolo placed gently hands on Gohan’s shoulders. Piccolo pulled Gohan back to him, he was a little surprised Gohan went easily but they were both exhausted. Piccolo hugged the teen from behind, he knew Gohan needed the contact, the teen had always been more tactile in showing his affection. Piccolo took a deep breath, “You can blame me for being a stubborn fool.”

“It’s not-”

“Let me finish.” Piccolo hugged Gohan tighter. “If I had been honest when you confessed months ago we would have already been together, you wouldn’t have almost died a few days ago and your heat could have been settled with easily. Instead I pushed you away to protect my own feelings and I hurt you, I don’t deserve you. I still believe that. But- you still chose me and Gohan, I’ll do whatever I can to make it up to you, the pain I caused you. I want you to know that this is real. If you’re pregnant I will be here with you, if you’re not, I will still be here with you. I ... our lifespans are different, our races our lifestyles but ... from here on out for as long as you want me here. I will be here.”

Piccolo took another deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

“This isn’t your fault.” Gohan sighed against Piccolo, he moved so they were chest to chest.

“I will prove to you that this is real” Piccolo pulled Gohan in for a kiss and Gohan responded immediately. Kissing Piccolo, trying to put all his emotions into it. Gohan sighed against the other man’s lips and pulled away with a smile. 

“It could take the rest of our lives, I hope you’re ready for that kind of commitment.” Gohan smiled nervously. He didn’t know if they had a line to cross anymore but he still wanted to be careful.

Piccolo grinned and grabbed Gohan’s hand pulling it to him before putting some energy into it. He pulled his own hand away to reveal a ring on Gohan’s finger. “This is an earth custom is it not?”

Gohan blinked at the ring in shock. “Piccolo ... are you sure?”

“I’ll wear one too if you wi-” Piccolo stopped as two lips interrupted him. He smiled against the kiss and wrapped his arms around Gohan before rolling so both of them were on their sides. He pulled away. “You like it?”

“I do.” Gohan whispered with a bright smile and a shine in his eyes.

“I think we should get some rest and then we can talk more about it in the morning.” Piccolo caressed Gohan’s face before kissing him again. “I’ll be here.”

“I’m not going anywhere without you either.” Gohan grinned before yawning, exhausted. “You’re right we should rest.”

Piccolo pulled Gohan closer under the blankets to share his warmth, and it didn’t take long for Gohan or even Piccolor to fall asleep again.

XXX

Bulma looked at the scans in front of her and then the reading on the monitor. She sighed, she was exhausted even after sleeping for a little bit. Beta Saiyan physiology was interesting to say the least and with the information Vegeta gave her, she honestly wasn’t surprised they had been as feared as they were. 

They were a strong race that apparently wasn’t limited to gender when it came to breeding. Or maybe gender wasn’t the right word ... or maybe she had a limited way of thinking. Bulma cursed her exhaustion and limited earthling knowledge and experience. To think it had only been 30 or so years ago when Vegeta had an entire race of people and now ...

She had thought of this before, several times in fact. Even Vegeta had disclosed his feelings of loss and lack of worth on a dark and quiet night but ... she still couldn’t even imagine it.

“What’s wrong?” Bulma blinked as Chichi came into her lab with a cup of tea, she took it gratefully. Bulma shook her head with a smile.

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing.” Bulma looked at her monitor. “I wish we had a manual for all this Saiyan stuff sometimes.”

“That would have been handy for many situations.” Chichi gave her a tired smile, “I don’t know what we would do without you ... or Vegeta.”

“Other than sleep peacefully and live in ignorant bliss?” Bulma teased before blinking at her most recent scan of Gohan, he’d been sleeping this time and she hadn’t bothered waking him. “Oh ...”

“Hm?” Chichi looked at the screen, “Is something wrong?”

“I think he’s officially balanced out, all his levels aren’t too far from Goku’s or Vegeta’s.” Bulma grinned. “Gohan’s going to be okay!”

Chichi sat down with a relieved sigh. “Please say he won’t have to deal with that again any time soon.”

“Vegeta said Saiyan cycles are every 5-7 years, compared to humans with vagina’s who do it monthly for the most part ... I’m hoping we’ll meet in the middle and have it be every 3ish years but we won’t know for sure until the time comes. I at least hope it waits until we can make a wish on the dragon again.” Bulma paused. “God 5-7 years sounds so nice.”

“So Gohan’s heat is like ... a menstrual cycle?” Chichi blinked.

“More like an ovulation period. I don’t think you have to worry about buying him sanitary napkins ... yet.” Bulma winced, “At least I hope not. Vegeta didn’t say anything about it.”

“How is he doing by the way? I know ... things were strained.” Chichi whispered with a worried look. Bulma grinned.

“He’s fine, I think he’s thankful he didn’t have to step in. He wasn’t going to let Gohan die but even Vegeta ... wasn’t eager to help with a heat when Gohan’s heart wouldn’t have been in it.” Bulma tried to think of a way to phrase it. “Apparently Vegeta knew about Gohan’s feelings for Piccolo for a while now.”

“I mean I always thought it was one of those boyhood hero things.” Chichi sighed leaning back in her chair. “But it never went away and I started thinking ... maybe it wasn’t. I didn’t want it to be real, I know ... I’m a horrible mother. Piccolo’s been kind to our family since his and Goku’s truce but I’ve always been worried he’d take my little boy away.” Chichi’s eyes teared up. “I just want Gohan to be happy but I don’t want him to go away from me.”

“Oh Chichi.” Bulma pulled her friend into a tight hug. “Gohan isn’t going anywhere, he has to finish school first.”

“Ha!” Chichi let out a bark of a laugh before wiping his eyes. “You know I went to check on them earlier, Gohan was still sleeping but I think Piccolo was meditating ... Gohan has a ring on his finger.”

Bulma’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Chichi gave her a smile. “I might need your help holding a ceremony soon, even if I have to drag the both of them to it. Oh Bulma ... Gohan’s grown up so fast ...”

“He really has but ... I don’t think he ever wants to stop being your baby boy.” Bulma smiled and handed Chichi a tissue. “And you know you can count on me, as soon as we figure out that he’s in the clear and we deal with this full moon situation then we’re going to throw those guys the best wedding ever. You’ll see.”

Bulma paused.

“Do you think we could convince Piccolo to let Goku give him away?”

Chichi’s loud snort was the best answer she could have received.

XXX

“Do you think Gohan is going to like our present?” Goten asked Trunks quietly, they were supposed to be studying but he didn’t think he could concentrate right now. Goten looked over at Goku and Vegeta who were training off to the side. He wanted to join them.

“Of course he will.” Trunks sighed and shut his book, he wasn’t going to get anything done with Goten being so distracting. It was fine, he was already ahead anyway, he knew his mom was making him study because Chichi was making Goten. “But it’s not done yet.”

“Did you bring it?” Goten scooted closer with a whisper and a grin. “Can we work on it now?”

“Hmmm.” Trunks nodded because he did bring it but ... Trunks looked around. Vegeta and Goku were training off to the side. Dende was reading a book while glancing at one Bulma’s tablets she had let him and Mr.Popo was in the kitchen cooking. Trunks could smell it. He was pretty sure his mom and Chichi were talking in the temporary lab ... “Yeah I think we can run off for a bit.”

“Yes!” Goten closed book and put it on the floor.

“Shhh you’ll get us caught.” Trunks put a finger over his lips and Goten copied the move with a smile. “Let’s go-” Trunks turned around and immediately walked into someone, he bounced against their legs and fell backward. “Ow!”

“Oh sorry Trunks.”

“Gohan!” Trunks looked up in time to see Gohan catch Goten and lift him up into a hug. Trunks sniffed the air, the sweet smell from earlier was definitely gone. He was a little sad about it, it had smelt really nice after all. Trunks got to his feet but didn’t approach, just in case. His dad had told him to stay away after all.

“Are you better?” Trunks asked nervously. Gohan laughed and looked over at Piccolo, Trunks blinked, Piccolo justed nodded and walked past them.

“I don’t know yet ... I guess.” Gohan shrugged and didn’t seem to mind Goten clinging to him. “But I’m really hungry so ...”

“You slept for a really long time.” Goten mumbled with a pout. “And before that you were in a lot of pain, we saw your monitor in Bulma’s lab.” Gohan put a hand on Goten’s head and kissed his forehead. Goten looked at Gohan with wet eyes. “We wouldn’t have made that wish if we knew it was going to hurt you!”

Trunks suddenly realized why his friend had been acting so weird lately, as much as he called Goten an idiot. Trunks sure felt like one at the moment. Trunks moved and grabbed Gohan’s free hand. “We’re really sorry.”

“I know you didn’t mean to do all this, you just wanted tails and to see the moon.” Gohan smiled at them and put Goten down next to Trunks. He gently placed a hand on each of their heads. Trunks was always amazed at how warm Gohan’s hands were. Gohan made himself eye level with them by kneeling. “I know you’ve already been lectured by our parents but I want you guys to know that I forgive you both and I care about both of you very much and if you have a wish about the Saiyan’s on this planet I hope you talk to me next time before acting.”

“We will.” Goten and Trunks answered at the same time. Trunks frowned ... was there something different about Gohan’s smile?

“I want in on any of your future plans with the dragon.” They all turned at the deep voice to see Piccolo carrying a tray of food. He glared down at them. “I’m serious.”

“Yes sir.” Goten and Trunks answered meekly and fast, they weren’t about to argue with Piccolo. The tray of food smelt amazing and Gohan was on his feet going to Piccolo, Trunks laughed when the teen’s stomach growled loudly. But he found himself blinking when Piccolo picked up a small piece of meat from the tray and Gohan ate it from his fingers. Trunks looked at Goten who looked confused too.

“Please tell me it’s more than bite sized food and broth.” Gohan whined at Piccolo as they moved to sit at a table.

“Mr. Popo is working on a feast now that you’re awake, this will have to tide you over til then.” Piccolo put the tray in front of Gohan before taking a cup of water off of it and drinking it himself. Gohan quickly started eating this time with his own hands. Trunks looked between both Gohan and Piccolo. There was something up ... sure his parents had explained they Gohan and Piccolo were in a relationship now but there was just something ...

“Gohan!” Suddenly Goku was there wrapping his arms around Gohan and lifting him from the table. Gohan laughed before hugging his father back. “Why didn’t you tell us you were awake!? How are you feeling? Are you better? Do you need anything? Do-”

“Sorry dad ,I just woke up so hungry that I forgot to say hi.” Gohan ate some more off the plate.

“The boy hasn’t eaten a proper meal in almost 5 days Kakarot, let him eat.” Vegeta said off to the side, Trunks noticed his father didn’t get too close either.

“5 days?!” Goten gasped putting down the food he was about to steal, “Gohan you need more than this! Piccolo you suck at getting food!” And with that Goten was off running to the kitchens. Piccolo blinked looking insulted and was about to follow but Gohan’s tail grabbed his wrist and Piccolo shook his head with a sigh.

“He definitely needs more meat.” Goku frowned at the plate. Piccolo sighed again and Trunks smirked.

“Mr. Popo is currently cooking a real meal.” Piccolo sounded very put upon, “I just grabbed what he wasn’t using.”

“It’s perfect thank you.” Gohan grinned. “Would you like a bite?”

“Hn.” Piccolo took a small piece of fish out of Gohan’s hand and popped it into his mouth. “It isn’t bad.”

“YOU CAN EAT REAL FOOD?” Trunks shouted in shock causing everyone to look at him. “What!? I’ve only ever seen him feed off of sunlight and water!”

“I ate a piece of cake at your birthday.” Piccolo harrumphed as Gohan tried to stifle a laugh. Trunks felt super embarrassed. “Dende never eats!”

“Namekians don’t have to eat.” Dende spoke up as he walked over to the group. “We can live off water alone but Mr.Piccolo was raised here on earth and I believe he enjoys food from time to time. I myself don’t mind snacking on some fruit every now and again.” Dende looked at Gohan, “How are you feel-” The Namekian paused.

“I’m feeling better.” Gohan answered with a confused tone, “Dende are you okay?”

“Gohan have you always had sharp fangs?” Dende asked and then Gohan put a hand to his mouth.

“Oh wow.” And this time when Gohan opened his mouth Trunks realized the teen really did have fangs kind of similar to Piccolo’s or Dende’s but they were different too. How had he not noticed it earlier when they were talking. Then Trunks noticed Piccolo’s frown.

“When did that happen?” Goku laughed looking into Gohan’s mouth.

“I .... don’t know.” Piccolo answered for Gohan whose mouth was not being inspected by Dende. “At least ... I didn’t notice.”

“Neither did I.” Gohan rubbed his jaw now that he was allowed to close his mouth. Gohan paused wondering if it was bad that he didn’t feel uneasy about the new fangs, there was something in the back of his head that told him he should but when he tried to focus on those feelings they weren’t there. Gohan grinned at Piccolo hoping he was showing off his fangs in a cute manner, “Do we match?”

“You fangs looks like Oozaru’s.” Everyone turned to look at Vegeta who looked a little troubled.

“Now that you mention it ...” Goku put a hand on his chin, “They do.”

“Gohan!!” This time everyone turned to look the other way as Chichi came running out and straight to Gohan before wrapping into a big hug. “Why didn’t any of you foolish men tell me he was awake!”

“Mom.” Gohan hugged her back tightly too. “It’s not their fault they just noticed too, I was a little hungry.”

“You both look better!” Bulma had followed at her own pace, he slapped Piccolo on the back with as much force as she could muster and gave him side-eye. He gave her a puzzled look, “We found the room empty and started to worry.”

“Hm.” Piccolo didn’t really think that was his problem but nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“YOUR TEETH!” Chichi grabbed Gohan’s face! “My baby what happened to your teeth!” Gohan laughed and pulled his mother’s hands away from his mouth. Chichi turned and glared at Piccolo who blinked.

“I don’t think it was me.” Piccolo grumbled, he looked at Dende who just smiled and shook his head. Dende would never tell Piccolo but he did enjoy when even Piccolo asking him about what Namekians could or couldn’t do.

“It might have something to do with the wish.” Dende offered.

“But I don’t have sharp pointy teeth!” Trunks and Goku said at the same time causing Vegeta so smirk. Trunks and Goku grinned at each other.

“I think we can all agree that this wish has affected Gohan differently than the rest of you.” Bulma sighed and leaned over Chichi to look at Gohan who was still holding his mother’s hands to keep her from sticking fingers in his mouth. “Hmm it is interesting they’re showing up now though, after we get some food in you let me scan you again?”

“Sure ...” Gohan nodded.

“I BROUGHT REAL FOOD!” Goten suddenly came out carrying a large plate of food before followed by Mr.Popo who was laughing and bring more food on a cart with him. Goten blinked looking around. “What did I miss?”

”Ugh.” Trunks sighed and facepalmed.

Goten put the plate of food down on the table before looking at Gohan and then looking at Gohan holding their mother’s hands. Goten blinked at the ring.

“GOHAN DID YOU GET MARRIED?!”

“WHAT?!” Goku looked at Gohan surprised, “WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!”

“Hm.” Piccolo crossed his arms with a smirk as Gohan’s face went bright red. He would admit he thought Chichi was going to be the one to make a scene but no one should ever underestimate Goten’s ability either.

Bulma was trying too hard not to laugh as Vegeta and Trunks both gave their counterparts dumbfounded looks.

XXX


	5. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chichi talks to Piccolo. Something is wrong with the moon. Something else is wrong with Gohan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Also this chapter totally went out of control and I've probably rewritten it three times now but I think I finally have it in a place that I like. 
> 
> Sorry, no beta reader U_U

Chapter 5:

XXX

“Alright so the full moon is tomorrow night.” Bulma crossed her arms as she stared at the group of men sitting on the floor in front of her. Chichi was standing behind the group glaring at the back of their heads, it had taken a while to get Goku, Trunks and Goten to sit still after breakfast. Gohan and Vegeta ignored the whimpering saiyan’s with bumps on their heads. Dende stood nervously next to Chichi and Piccolo.

Bulma took a deep breath. “After us parent’s had a talk we’ve decide we’re only allowing Vegeta to go out tomorrow with-”

“WHAT!?!” Goten gasped

“BUT MOM!!” Trunks started.

“WITH-” Bulma glared at the two young boys who both shut their mouths. “Piccolo, Krillin and myself supervising it. Vegeta is the only one of you with experience actually controlling the Oozaru form and we don’t know what’s going to have changed because of the wish. WHICH you two made unsupervised so if you don’t want me to cut off both of your tails right now then you will agree to these terms. Only Vegeta this time, if things go well then we’ll do Goku and Gohan and if that goes well THEN the two of you will be allowed to transform.”

“But that’s unfair.” Goten pouted.

“Yeah we’re the ones that made the wish, we wanted to see what it was like!” Trunks huffed.

“Because you two are the ones that made the wish you’re lucky we’re even going to give you a chance!” Chichi barked from the back causing both boys to flinch.

“Hey, it makes sense guys.” Gohan put his hands on their heads. “And it’s only two full moons. You’ll have it for the rest of your life.”

“Unless either of you step out of line, I will blow the moon up again.” Piccolo huffed and Chichi nodded next to him.

“You blew it up?!” Both of them looked at Piccolo surprised. “But why?!”

“Because Gohan had transformed into the Great Ape and didn’t have any control over the form. It was either killing him, letting him got nuts on the planet with no one to stop him or destroying the moon.” Piccolo help up three fingers before smirking at Vegeta. “But I needed him to help fight some alien invaders.”

“You also have to remember that when you transform there is a chance you’ll attack friends and family.” Goku gave them a sad smile. “I didn’t know it for a very long time but I attacked my friends in that form and I ... was the one that killed my Grandpa. We’re doing this for everyone else’s safety but also ... so you won’t have to face anything like that either.”

“I didn’t know that.” Goten spoke softly and Goku messed with his hair.

“We let you guys get away with a lot but I’m putting my foot down here boys.” Bulma gave them a stern look but her eyes were gentle. “You two have to wait at least two months.”

“Okay.” Trunks and Goten agreed at the same time looking upset.

“Wait, dad you’re the only one who can control it?” Trunks looked at his dad confused, “Why?”

“Because I am strong and elite.” Vegeta smirked but noticed Bulma give him a face. “It is known that the the stronger Saiyan’s are able to control even their powerful Oozaru form. It takes training and mental strength. I believe the only reason Kakarot and Gohan were not able to control their forms is because neither of them knew what the bloody hell was going on.”

“To continue this meeting though,” Bulma shook her head with a smile. She loved that man. “So tomorrow night, I’ll be going out with Piccolo and Krillin since both of them have fought the Great Ape form before. And we’ll see if Vegeta can still control himself, if he can great - if he can’t then it might be longer before we’ll allow you to do it.”

“If I can control mine I want to fight you in that form Vegeta.” Goku grinned at the other man. “Oh do you think we can go Super Sa-”

“No!.” Bulma, Chichi and Piccolo yelled at the same time.

Goku blinked and looked at Trunks and Goten who were grinning wide. “Oh ... right ... hehe.”

“Dad.” Gohan sighed with a laugh but Goten and Trunks were already sharing looks which promised more stress in the future. He looked back at Piccolo who smirked, Gohan blushed and turned back around. They had shared a bed again last night and didn’t do anything but ... it had been so nice. Gohan felt his face warm at his thoughts, they were both still recovering energy and Gohan knew his body was healing ... or something. He didn’t feel weird anymore but every once in a while with a touch or a glance he could almost swear there was a lingering of his heat with him.

Or something.

XXX

Piccolo watched as Gohan talked to Goku and Dende. They were laughing about something but Piccolo found himself distracted after the morning meeting and during lunch and while training with Trunks and Goten ... There was something Gohan’s movements, the way he would sway from foot to foot when his attention switched between people, the way his tail moved and sometimes would push against Goku’s tail which would follow suit, it seemed subconscious, familial movements that might have been common if they had had tails their entire lives. Piccolo watched Gohan’s hands move as he was talking, the ring hitting the light and causing a sparkle.

Piccolo would be lying if the sight didn’t please him in a small way. He knew that on earth that the ring came with a sense of partnership but also ... ownership, the promise that the two people belonged to each other and only each other. Along with that though he also felt guilt, he knew that Gohan was happy with it but Piccolo knew that they didn’t do things the way Gohan had wanted. That there would probably always be doubt in the back of Gohan’s mind about their relationship now but Piccolo was determined to make up for it. 

Gohan looked over at Piccolo as if sensing his gaze. Gohan blushed and nodded at him before turning back to Dende and laughing. And that ... that was something else.

Piccolo cared for Gohan, loved him even. They were feelings that he would never grow accustomed to ... that Piccolo had never allowed himself to even focus on but after breaking the dam everything seemed heightened and there were ... new feelings.

He didn’t know what to do with them.

“Piccolo.” He turned and was surprised to see Chichi. She hadn’t really spoken to him since he and Gohan had woken up but also hadn’t avoided him either. Probably because Gohan hadn’t left his side since the heat but Piccolo had also assumed the woman either didn’t approve of their current status or just needed time. Chichi was loud and brash and honestly terrifying sometimes but Piccolo knew she wasn’t an idiot and she was a great tactician when it came to getting what she needed.

It was best to give her space if she wanted space.

“Can I have a word with you ... privately.” Chichi nodded over to go outside on the balcony of the LookOut. Piccolo figured she might want to throw him off the edge, it wouldn’t hurt him because he could fly but if it helped her accept him and Gohan then he would let her throw him off the edge as many times as she needed.

“Of course.” He followed her, he somehow knew Gohan was watching them leave even without looking back. He was thankful when the teen didn’t follow them, he knew Chichi would be more blunt if it was just him, or at least Gohan wouldn’t stop her from getting her frustrations out. He followed her until she stopped near the edge of the Lookout. She looked down with a sigh. Piccolo braced himself for her to scream at him.

“I ... always hoped Gohan would fall in love with someone else.” Chichi sighed looking out at the clouds. It wasn’t loud, it was soft and almost too quiet if Piccolo hadn’t had his Namekian hearing. He blinked, it felt like a stab to the chest and for a second he thought she might have found some way to wound him but there was nothing there, he was fine physically. He looked at the back of Chichi’s head and opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. She turned and gave him a sad smile.

“That’s probably horrible of me to say now but let me say my peace and then you can do what you want.” Chichi gave him a firm look and Piccolo stood up straighter, his heart was pounding. She was still Goku’s wife and Gohan’s mother ... and there were some people you tried your best never to fight.

Chichi was one of them.

He nodded and she gave him a smile before she started talking. “I know this is probably the worst time to say all of this but I have to. If the both of your are serious about this ... you have to know my feelings. I’ve known Gohan has been in love with you, I know that you did something a while back that made him back off.” Chichi gave Piccolo a look. “At first I was happy that you must have turned him down or something. It was time for him to move on, find a nice girl and move one. Start a family ... or a nice boy of course I don’t mind either way as long as they still start a family. Gohan wants one but I know he had accepted he would never get one with you. He was so prepared.”

“How do-” Piccolo stopped when she looked at him surprised as if she forgot who she was talking to for a moment.

“I’m his mother, it’s my job to know.” She let out a small laugh before putting a hand over her mouth and closing her eyes. “He’s never been good at hiding his emotions. He’s never been good at hiding anything, he’s so honest and he’s a terrible liar. I’m his mother and I’ve been watching over him for a very long time and he used to keep this journal that I would read whenever he snuck out. It was easier then ... he loved you then too and he would write about the life you two would have together when he finally became a scientist, or a doctor or whatever the newest idea was. The point is ... I know you hurt him a few months ago. I didn’t have to try and find a journal or read his mind to know, only rejection from someone you love could make you that miserable. He was going through the daily steps but ... he wasn’t ...” She paused and took a breath. “I know the turmoil he was going through before this whole mess happened and I know he’s even more scared now than he’ll ever tell anyone.” Tears formed in her eyes. “He’s my baby Piccolo and he always will be.”

Piccolo kept quiet, his chest clenched again and even his throat felt tight. He still didn’t know what she wanted from him but he felt like he was battling a current in the ocean and not making any headway.

“Do you love him?”

“Yes.” He answered immediately at Chichi’s intense gaze. “I do.”

“What happened when you rejected him before? What changed now? How will I know it won’t change again?” Chichi didn’t move but her tone spoke of a inner demon being held at bay depending on his answer. Piccolo hadn’t expected to have to share this with anyone else other than Gohan. He swallowed.

“I ... “ He closed his mouth wanting to answer the best he could but at the same time he didn’t feel comfortable sharing this with Chichi ... but he knew he had to. “I was selfish.” Piccolo answered honestly. “I didn’t want to give it a chance because I don’t think I can make him happy. I know he wants a family but I don’t ... want to make monsters like my father did. I can’t give him what he wants. I’m ....” Piccolo found himself at a loss for words and closed his eyes. “I don’t deserve someone as amazing as him. I ... I thought that we could just be happy with the way things were but then he came to me and confessed and I hurt him. I went against everything my heart wanted and I pushed him away hoping he would do exactly what you wanted. To find someone else, someone more deserving of him and start the life he deserves. A life of peace ... he can never have that with me.”

“He can’t have that with you.” Piccolo opened his eyes to see Chichi was now crying in front of him. He grimaced.

“I’m sorr-”

“What made you change your mind?” Chichi interrupted him and Piccolo had a hard time not staring into her wet eyes. Gohan definitely took after his mother in the looks department.

“I ...” Piccolo hoped she would understand, “I was selfish.” It was the same as before but this time .... “I pushed Gohan away and I couldn’t stand it. I needed him back and then I thought I might have lost him forever and I ... it hurt so much. I couldn’t bare it. I can’t let him go again I need him and ...” Piccolo hated struggling for words. “I want him, I need him and I’ll take anything and everything he gives me. If he decides he doesn’t want me in the future I’ll deal with it and accept everything on his terms but I ...” His voice hitched. “I’m sorry I don’t know how to explain it ... I need him and I hope he needs me. I know none of this has been the way he wanted or what he deserved, I just want to make the most of it and hope he’s happy and alive by the end of it.”

“Happy and alive is all I can ask for.” Chichi sniffed and Piccolo looked at her surprised. “He loves you and he chose you. He’s not going to let you go any time soon so I hope you’re ready for that. Even if that boy is worried about your feelings wavering, he probably won’t give up until you fall in love with him again.” She sighed, “Also you’ll be living near us and not up here anymore, there is no room for argument there. You will have a wedding ceremony and-”

Piccolo blinked feeling dumbfounded. “You’re approving of this?”

Chichi wiped her eyes before pulling Piccolor into a tight hug. “Piccolo, you’ve been good to Goku since you stopped trying to kill him. You’ve been good to Gohan and Goten. And don’t think I don’t know who’s been doing chores around the house when you don’t have any of them to play with.” Chichi sighed keeping him in the hug and Piccolo felt the emotional whiplash of going from anxious dread to embarrassment. “Welcome to the family.”

“Thank you?” He offered.

Chichi looked up at him with a tear stained glare and Piccolo worried about her vice grip on him. “But I swear if you ever hurt my baby again I will kill you myself.”

“I wouldn’t even fight back.” Piccolo agreed which seem to be the right thing to say because she let him go. Chichi wiped her face again before giving him a smile.

“Once things are figured out with Gohan’s body and this giant ape business we’ll start planning the ceremony and building you a house. I’ll expect to start teaching you how to cook properly as well and ...” Chichi looped her arm in his and started pulling them back to the main building on the Lookout. “If you ever have questions about being the lover of a Saiyan you have both myself and Bulma to talk to. You don’t have to join every time but I expect to see you at our brunches at least once a month and -”

They paused at the entrance where Gohan was obviously waiting for them but trying to pretend like he hadn’t been. Gohan blushed embarrassed realizing he was caught. Chichi sighed and looked at Piccolo, “You’re going to have to go through proper training with me before I’m willing to step aside, I hope you’re ready.”

Piccolo nodded solemnly which seemed to please her, “Of course Chichi.”

“Alright, he’s all yours Gohan.” Chichi wiped her eyes again before looking at her son and pulling him into a hug. “We’ll be talking later.”

Gohan hugged his mom back looking a little nervous and Piccolo couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face. Considering he wasn’t maimed in any way or still allowed to be near Gohan, Piccolo counted it as a win ... and a huge honor. He watched Chichi retreat obviously looking for Goku or Goten. Or maybe a moment alone to gather her thoughts. Piccolo sighed and looked at Gohan who was watching him a little nervous. Piccolo smirked, “I’m fine.”

“I couldn’t hear anything but ... when she started crying I wanted to run over there. The fact that she didn’t yell at all was even more scary.” Gohan grabbed Piccolo’s hand and gripped it. “What did she want?”

“I believe we just got your mother’s blessing.” Piccolo thumbed at the ring on Gohan’s finger and the teen looked at him surprised.

“She ... really?” Gohan turn to look where she retreated as if wanting to follow her and his tail made a few frantic swings. Piccolo squeezed his hand to get his attention back and smiled.

“She wished you would have picked someone more ... human and less ...” Piccolo thought about it. “Prone to getting involved into fights, but otherwise I believe we have her blessing, with some conditions to meet. She seems to be planning a ceremony.”

“Oh.” Gohan blinked and grinned looking down at their joined hands. “She wants us to have a wedding?”

“I believe that’s the correct way to do things.” Piccolo nodded before grabbing Gohan’s chin and forcing the shorter man to look him in the eye, a sudden idea hitting him. He knew Gohan would appreciate it. “Son Gohan, will you marry me?” 

Exactly as Piccolo expected Gohan’s eyes widened before twinkling as they filled with tears. His face flushed as he gaped at the tall Namekian. Piccolo grinned, “Should I repeat it?”

Gohan nodded but this time he closed his mouth and wiped his eyes before staring at Piccolo. Piccolo stepped forward and grabbed both of Gohan’s hands and stared into his eyes. “I know that it’s customary for earthlings to get on one knee. I know I haven’t done anything right by you-” Piccolo put a finger up to Gohan’s lips when he started to protest. “But I will from this point on and if I mess up I need you to tell me that I messed up. I might not ... understand everything you want or need but I want to provide them for you and to be there for the rest of your life. Son Gohan will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Gohan sniffed before pulling Piccolo into a tight hug and burying his face in the taller man’s shoulder. “Dammit Piccolo, yes today, tomorrow and forever. Thank you.”

“Wow.” Piccolo and Gohan stepped away from each other to see Bulma grinning wide and Goku blushing while looking away. Bulma looked at Goku before elbowing him in the side, “Look you even made your dad embarrassed Gohan.”

“I’ve just never thought of Piccolo as the romantic type!” Goku pretended to wince as if she hurt him, everyone knew Bulma appreciated it. Piccolo blushed dark and glared at Goku as he laughed. “What?! I didn’t!”

“That’s pretty coming from you.” Piccolo huffed and Gohan laughed. “What do you guys want?”

“Time for the daily check up with Gohan.” Bulma winked, “C’mon buddy since your teeth changed I want to keep a close eye on everything else, who knows what’s going to happen. Even Vegeta is clueless.”

“And I’m here to see if Piccolo wants to train?” Goku offered and looked at Bulma who rolled her eyes but nodded. “Yes lets fight!”

Piccolo narrowed his eyes and Gohan looked between the three of them before sighing. He placed a hand on Piccolo’s arm with a smile. “Go ahead, I’ll let you know if anything’s changed. But come back before dark?”

“Of course.” Piccolo kept his eyes narrowed at Goku and Bulma as he placed a kiss on Gohan’s forehead earning another giggle from Goku. But Gohan’s face lit up so it was worth it. Gohan laughed at his dad before winking at Piccolo and pulling him in for a kiss on the lips which Piccolo allowed with a smirk. Gohan pulled away and nudged Goku with his shoulder as they passed.

“Hey don’t play too rough he’s my fiance.” Gohan grinned and Goku grinned back.

“You should be telling him to be nice to me!” Goku laughed. “He’s the mean one.”

“You hold back too much.” Piccolo scoffed and waited for Goku to get next to him before taking off. He glance back at Gohan talking to Bulma one more time before turning to Goku. “Are you trying to hide something from me?”

Goku shrugged, he’s never been good with secrets. “Bulma said that she was worried Gohan wouldn’t share things if you were there because he wouldn’t want to worry you. So she asked me to distract you, I don’t know why I’m sure he’ll tell you everything anyway.”

Piccolo frowned, sure he had been at every scan on the Lookout but had there been something Gohan was holding back? He was pretty sure Bulma was just taking an unnecessary precaution ... but what if there was something?

Piccolo stopped looking around the area, suddenly finding he didn’t want to go too far. “Let’s do this.”

“Alright.” Goku whooped before moving to strike. Piccolo grinned, he was just thinking too much after his talk with Chichi. Maybe he would have time to meditate tonight to process everything.

XXX

“So why’d you send Piccolo away?” Gohan asked nervously as he followed Bulma into the lab. He was surprised his mother wasn’t there but she must have decided to watch Goten and Trunks after her talk with Piccolo ... or maybe she needed time to think. Gohan grabbed his tail which had started to twitch with his anxious feelings.

“I just wanted to check in ... see if you’ve noticed anything.” Bulma waiting for Gohan to get to the proper area of her station so she could start connecting him to her computers. “Your teeth were a surprise even to you and no one else had gotten them yet which makes me think your body might not be done changing and ...”

Gohan looked at her as she bit her lip and looked at him. “You know how sometimes kids aren’t willing to give all the information when their parent is next to them? I just wanted to make sure that at least once it was just you and I so that you could share everything with me and not worry about someone else’s feelings. Plus I saw Chichi decided to talk to Piccolo now so I’m sure he has some things he’d like to work out through physical exertion.”

“Do you know what they talked about?” Gohan asked nervously. “She was crying a lot.”

“Gohan, she’s about to give you away to Piccolo.” Bulma gave him a look. “She’s going to be happy as long as you’re happy but you have to understand that’s a large step for her AND it’s Piccolo! I mean he’s great but you got to give her some time.” Gohan smiled and nodded in understanding.

“I did hear her mention brunches.” He admitted and Bulma leered.

“You can’t join because you’re a Saiyan.” She winked. “And we talk about you guys behind your backs.”

“Well that’s not very nice.” Gohan teased, relaxing.

“I’m sure your future husband will tell you everything.” Bulma sighed with a smile. “Or just not show up.” She started scanning him and watched the screens. “Alright how are you feeling?”

“Not much different from when the heat ended.” Gohan admitted and thought about it. “I’m still hungrier than normal, I think I ate more than my dad today.”

“Yeah that was gross.” Bulma teased and Gohan laughed.

“I don’t know I feel fine? I mean ...” He blushed, “I don’t know if ... well ... nevermind.”

“Nope! Nu uh! You tell me right now mister. I am your doctor and you gotta tell me for your health.” Bulma crossed her arms and glared.

“Well I mean its not like ... physical? Or maybe it is but I just can’t stop staring at Piccolo and wanting to touch him and just,” He felt his face turn bright red, “I mean isn’t that just love?”

“Oh my god.” Bulma facepalmed and blushed, she couldn’t help it, it was too cute. “I mean

Probably. You don’t have to hold back anymore so you’re allowing yourself to feel stuff you might have stomped down before.” She paused thinking, “Though considering everything else going on maybe you should keep note of those feelings too. Let me know if they ever start causing you physical pain or make you unable to do something?” She started typing in her computer.

“You really think there’s a chance its more than just ... feeling lovey dovey?” Gohan mumbled the last part and Bulma laughed.

“Well no, I don’t think it is ... but I’d rather be safe than sorry.” She walked over to him, “alright open your eyes wide.” She scanned them and then made him open his mouth and scanned that too. She just had a feeling it would be better if she paid close attention to everything. “Anything else?”

“When ...” Gohan winced and gave her an anxious look, “When do you think I’ll know if I am pregnant?”

Bulma paused and looked at her screens, nothing was coming back positive for being pregnant but she knew it took time and there was also a chance that it would be different for him than it would be for an earth woman. She frowned at one of his scans that had a smudge on it before looking at him. Gohan started messing with his tail again. She hummed before walking over to him, “Well for a normal earthling that can have children we usually know in the first week or two ... but the chance of a miscarriage is really high in the first trimester.” She put her hand over Gohan’s that was fiddling with his tail. “I don’t know how long it will take for us to know for you but ... Gohan do you want to have a baby? I mean, if you are pregnant ... would you want to ...” Bulma gave him a serious look, it wasn’t judgemental either way but it seemed worried for him, Gohan swallowed already knowing what she was going to ask. “Keep it?”

“I don’t know.” He answered honestly. “I ... I’m scared.” He finally admitted and it was as if a dam had been burst, he had told Piccolo some of this but even then he didn’t want to upset the man. Suddenly why she wanted to do the scans alone made sense. “I’m not supposed to be able to have kids and now ... suddenly I am and what if it changes me more? Everything is happening so fast and in the wrong order of what I wanted I ...” Gohan fiddled with his tail, thankful tears didn’t seem to be coming with as anxious as he felt. “I’m happy Piccolo loves me and we’re finally together but even he’s worried about his children being monsters and I had accepted if I was to end up with him we wouldn’t have kids and now ... I love kids and I want a family but I just ... can’t, I don’t want it like this Bulma and I feel horrible. I don’t know what's wrong with me, why can’t I be happy about this?”

“Nothing is wrong with you.” Bulma hugged Gohan and he hugged her back just as tight and let out a rough breath of air. Bulma rubbed his back. “There is nothing wrong with you Gohan, the fact is ... your body was changed without your consent, none of this would be happening if it wasn’t for that wish. There is nothing wrong with how you feel and your feelings are valid.”

“How will I know he would have eventually come to me ...” Gohan broke down. “I know he loves me but what if ... he never would have confessed to me if it wasn’t for this? What am I supposed to do with that?”

Bulma pulled them both to a couch she had in the back of the lab and slowly unhooked Gohan. She sat down and let him lay with his head in her lap. “I don’t know Gohan but I do know he’s serious about loving you and spending the rest of his life with you.”

“I know ... just why did he have to be a stubborn fool before.” Gohan sniffed, “Sorry I’ve been tired and its been harder to control my emotions and I’m just ... scared and ... I don’t think I could take it if he changed his mind.”

“He’s not going to.” Bulma kissed the top of his head while making a note, he hadn’t told her about being tired and emotional but then again. There was a lot going on. She pet his hair as he let it out and it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. She blinked as he let out a snore, he was right about being tired. Bulma looked up as the door opened but smiled as Vegeta paused at the sight of them.

“Should I leave?” He asked quietly.

“It’s fine, but how could you tell he was asleep?” She asked still petting Gohan’s hair.

“His tail is constantly moving when he’s awake.” Vegeta walked over to them with his arms crossed, she noted his tail was wrapped around his waist like a proper Saiyan. Goten and Trunks had been trying to mimic it but Goku and Gohan didn’t even try. “Why is he upset?” Vegeta brushed his knuckles against her shoulder and Bulma caught his hand and kissed it. She grinned at his smirk.

“Doctor Patient confidentiality my sweet Prince.” She smiled when he huffed but she couldn’t help but look down at Gohan worried. “His scans are still coming back normal but his teeth changed with none of us noticing and I’m worried he’s still going to keep changing. He was trying to live the normal life and it all got taken away with a silly wish. I think he’s overwhelmed and he said he’s been tired and emotional lately.”

“The Son family has always been emotional.” Vegeta mumbled but stopped when Bulma glared at him. “I have noticed he’s more tense when Piccolo isn’t around, I wouldn’t think that it would be normal for the Saiyan beta to be clingy to their choice mates of the time if they weren’t based on attachment but I didn’t know many who chose permanent ones mates either ... Kakarot’s father and mother ... Kakarot.”

“And you.” Bulma leered as he blushed, “Don’t worry, it’s something all the cool kids do Vegeta.”

“That might be,” He rolled over the comment, “But even for a half human I wouldn’t consider him mature on Saiyan levels. He’s young and I haven’t been near a beta in so long I can barely remember what was average or not. He could be tired from expending energy in the heat and fighting it for as long as he did, he could be tired because of his body’s transformation, same with hunger and emotions. We need to make sure that his power levels stay in control because he’s strong enough to destroy the entire Lookout if he wanted to.”

“I didn’t even think of scanning his energy levels.” Bulma sighed. “I feel like I keep missing important things ...” She closed her eyes as Vegeta kissed the top of her head. “Chichi gave her blessing to Piccolo, he proposed to Gohan in front of Goku and I and I think we’re going to have a wedding ceremony.”

Vegeta snorted. “Who’s going to walk the Namekian down the aisle? Goku?”

“I said the same thing!!” Bulma put a hand over her mouth as Gohan let out a huff before opening his eyes. “Oh sorry, Gohan, its okay go back to-”

Gohan sat up with his eyes opened wide. “Something is wrong with dad.”

“Wha-” Bulma looked at Vegeta who tensed.

“Kakarot’s energy is erratic.” Vegeta cursed as he moved to run out of the room.

“Wait!” Bulma moved but didn’t catch Gohan’s arm as he ran after Vegeta. “You guys be careful!” She jumped up to chase after them. She needed to know that Goku was okay as well.

“Trunks! Goten! You get back here right now!?” Bulma watched Chichi chase the two young boys as they ran out of their room. They obviously sensed Goku’s energy too. Chichi looked at Vegeta and Gohan surprised, “What’s going on?”

“Something’s wrong with dad!” Goten shouted as he ran in front of Vegeta to leave the Lookout.

“Dad’s energy is ... weird.” Gohan admitted to his mother, “Don’t worry we’ll go see whats-” Gohan wobbled on his feet and Chichi grabbed his arm and held tight. Bulma passed them by but turned to see what was wrong, Chichi looked so worried.

“Let them go, not you. Not this time Gohan. Not while you’re still recovering.” Chichi pleaded.

“Gohan that’s not a bad-” Bulma started-

“Mom ... I have to.” Gohan pulled his arm away. “I ... can sense Piccolo, he’s hurt too and I have to go to him.” Gohan shook his head before grabbing it and stumbling a bit.

“Gohan!” Chichi moved to catch him but he moved away from her.

“Gohan what’s wrong?” Bulma tried.

“My head ... Piccolo ... Dad ...Great Ape...” Gohan slurred and Bulma realized his eyes were blown wide. “Gohan?” The last one was out of his mouth but the voice ... it was his but it wasn’t him. And then Gohan fell forward.

“Oh shit.” Bulma fell as she caught him. He was wheezing and gagging. “Gohan?” She looked at Chichi, “I literally just scanned him but there wasn’t anything!”

“Gohan!!” Chichi fell to her knees next to him and Bulma quickly transferred him over to his mother.

“Chichi, watch him, I’ll get Dende and then I’ll go find the guys before they get into too much trouble.” And then Bulma was on her feet running again to exit the Lookout. Dende was right there looking outside and worried. “Dende! Gohan collapsed can you-”

Bulma stopped and stared wide-eyed as Trunks and Gohan started transforming into Oozaru. Hair was forming over their bodies and their teeth was getting long. Vegeta had both boys in holds, Bulma noticed he was keeping his eyes down. “Oh no.”

Bulma looked up at the sky. “Oh fuck.”

The full moon was large and right about the LookOut, it was so beautiful it was almost taunting at the chaos it was causing, she had been wrong about the moon cycle ... that didn’t make any sense! How could she have been wrong about the moon cycle! No wait ... the more she looked at it she could tell it wasn’t even a full moon ... she had been right but then why ... Bulma took a deep breath. “I DONT UNDERSTAND!!” She screamed and Dende looked at her startled. She turned to him. “You go check on Gohan, get Popo to call for help we’re going to need it! Tell everyone if they run into a crazy giant monkey to knock it out or cut of its tail but no killing.”

“Yes ma’am.” Dende quickly ran away from her and Bulma figured she would owe him an apology later. She watched as Vegeta dragged both boys who were getting larger to the edge of the LookOut ... and then he threw them both off.

“Vegeta!” She shouted after him but he ignored her to jump off after them, he must have already had a plan but she couldn’t help without getting in the way at this point. She pulled out her phone and figured it wouldn’t be a bad idea to make some calls too. She looked back at the building remembering Gohan, what was happening!?

XXX

Piccolo winced as he came back to himself, his head screaming at him in mental feedback, that had been ... had he been in Gohan’s mind? He hissed and looked at his side that was bleeding. He would have to figure out what that was later ... right now he had a big problem.

A really big problem.

Goku, in the form of Oozaru, let out a large rawr and stomped around. Probably looking for Piccolo, who had tried to cut off Goku’s tail when he realized what was happening. The moon wasn’t even full but for some reason, when they had been taking a break Goku had started staring at it and Piccolo hadn’t noticed until it was too late.

Piccolo cursed, so much for Goku being able to control himself. He watched the Ape kick some trees, he could try to talk to him again, give Goku one more chance at control. Piccolo cursed realizing he already made up his mind. It would be important after all, if Goku could control himself then there would be hope for the boys.

Piccolo moved so he was in front of Goku but far enough away he was out of reach. Goku rawred again. “Goku! It’s me Piccolo! Do you recognize me?” Piccolo dodged as a hand tried to grab him. “Come on! We have a long history, my dad tried to take over the world, you killed him, I tried to kill you but didn’t and now we fight together!” Piccolo cursed mentally, he wasn’t good at this stuff and it was just being proven but how little Goku seemed to care. Piccolo tried to think, “Think of Chichi! And your sons!”

Goku paused and Piccolo smirked, of course Goku would respond to thoughts of his family.

He only had a second to relish that thought before a burst of energy came out of Goku’s money mouth and hit him dead on. Piccolo screamed in pain but he managed to barely land on his feet. Or so he thought, Piccolo hit the ground hard. He should have been paying better attention, this was his own damn fault. He glared up at Goku who was making his way towards him. “Sorry Goku, I don’t think we’re going to be able to let you keep your tail.”

Piccolo stood up and started powering up, he would have to figure out some way to distract the giant creature before he could-

Piccolo blinked as the ground was shaking. He looked up to see another Oozaru running towards him and Goku. That wasn’t good, he could barely handle one. Piccolo dived down into the cliffs below to by himself some cover and hope to get some distance. He hoped idly the other Ape wasn’t aiming for him specifically but that was answered when it tackled Goku.

“Time to get out of here and think of something else.” Piccolo grumbled. “And figure out who on earth that is.” He really hoped it wasn’t Gohan and somehow part of him knew it wasn’t. Piccolo hissed, his head was still screaming from whatever had happened earlier and he was still bleeding out of his sided, it would be better to get that healed sooner than later.

“Piccolo!”

Suddenly Krillin was there in front of him the shorter man was out of breath and looked Piccolo over. Piccolo blinked at him confused, “What are you-”

“It’s a good thing I decided to head over early before tomorrow to go over the plan to do with Oozaru forms.” Krillin let out a small frantic laugh. “I don’t really know what’s going on but we have two knocked out giant apes at the bottom of Korin’s tower and Vegeta told me to follow him. It doesn’t really bring back good memories ...” Krillin looked over at the two fighting apes, “Is that Goku? He’s giving Vegeta a harder time than the other two did.”

“Those must have been Goten and Trunks.” Piccolo panted thankful for the slight updated on the situation. “There wasn’t another one?”

“No but I didn’t have time to go up to the Lookout.” Krillin suddenly grabbed Piccolo and flew them up as a giant ape landed in the area they had been talking. “Close one!”

“Thanks.” Piccolo let go of Krillin to fly on his own. They watched Goku and Vegeta fight, Vegeta obviously had the upper hand being in control while Goku fought wildly. The Saiyan prince pinned the other ape down on the ground twisting Goku’s tail in his hand.

“Kakarot pull yourself together! Are you a warrior or not?” Vegeta growled from his animal form, his voice more sinister sounding. Goku growled and fought under him as Vegeta slammed his head into the ground.

Goku’s form was slower getting up this time, Piccolo blinked, there was something different. Goku caught Vegeta’s fist before laughing and it sounded familiar. Piccolo sighed relieved. “I think he’s taking control.”

“Definitely sounds more like Goku.” Krillin grinned looking at Piccolo before frowning. “Hey you’re bleeding worse than I thought, do you need to go back to the Lookout? I don’t have any sensu beans.”

“Hnn.” Piccolo huffed, “I’ll be fine, let’s make sure this is under control first. I kind of want to cut Goku’s tail off anyway.”

“Sweet Shenron did he take a bite out of you?” Krillin was closer and inspecting the wound.

“A little.” Piccolo glared at the two giant apes who were talking and seemed to be sparing some. It was hard to hear their distorted voices over the sounds of their fighting but it didn’t seem as violent as before and Vegeta wasn’t holding onto his tail. Then Goku turned to look at them.

“Krillin! Piccolo! Look I’m a monkey!” The Oozaru Goku laughed in a warped version of Goku’s voice. Vegeta slammed his fist into Goku’s head with a growl. 

“Have more pride you idiot! You must keep constant control!” Vegeta’s tail hit him on the back for good measure and Krillin let out a nervous laugh.

“Piccolo!” Goku moved toward them, every step shaking the ground. “Are you alright? I hurt you!” Piccolo grit his teeth but landed in Goku’s outstretched hand, if they were going to let the saiyan’s keep these forms they were going to have to trust them once they got control. He hissed at his side that was still bleeding and glared up at Goku, the Oozaru face didn’t leave room for expressions. But Piccolo could tell Goku was worried, he smirked and stood up straighter.

“You’re going to have to work harder to get rid of me but if you’re in control I do believe we should head back.” Piccolo looked at Vegeta, “Is there a way for you to turn back? Other than destroying the moon or cutting of tails?” Oozaru Vegeta shook its head as they started walking, Piccolo didn’t feel too bad about making Goku carry him. He’d be fine if he flew but probably slower considering how large the Oozaru’s steps were. Krillin hovered by nervously. Piccolo gave him a nod to let him know he was okay before looking back at Vegeta.

“As long as the moon is reflecting flux waves and we can see it and feel it we will not change back. There’s been a time or two if someone is injured enough and loses consciousness that they would change back. Goten and Trunks are knocked out but they didn’t turn back.” Vegeta grabbed Goku’s tail that was about to hit a cliffside and Goku stopped, Piccolo swayed in his hand at the action. “Kakarot! Control your tail before you destroy everything around you!”

“Sorry.” Goku’s tail moved and wrapped around his waist, “So this is why you wanted us to train them to sit like this?”

“Hn.” Vegeta scoffed.

“This is so weird.” Krillin laughed.

“Wait what about Gohan!? Did he transform?” Goku looked at Piccolo in his hand. “Is he okay?”

“I don’t think he did.” Piccolo winced remembering the mental feedback. He looked at Krillin, “Do you mind keeping an eye on these two while I go check?” They were close enough now that Piccolo could see the two passed out forms of Goten and Trunks as Oozaru, he was a little impressed Vegeta had been able to handle them both.

“I got this.” Krillin nodded and Piccolo took off, the small amount of rest from sitting in Goku’s hand definitely helped. He sped up to the Lookout where Mr.Popo was looking over the edge.

“He’s in your room with Dende.” Mr. Popo nodded at Piccolo before he could even ask. “Are the boys okay?”

“I think so but it might be too early to tell if they’ll get to keep their tails. We need to figure out why they transformed early. Vegeta has total control and it looks like Goku will to.” Piccolo gave him the quick update before rushing into the LookOut and to his room. The door to Bulma’s lab was wide open and he saw her typing frantically on the computer, probably trying to figure out where things went wrong. Piccolo put his hand on the door sensing Dende, Chichi and Gohan inside ... it was quiet. Piccolo opened the door and everyone looked at him surprised. Piccolo’s eyes fell on Gohan who was sitting on the bed with his hands over his stomach.

“Piccolo.” Gohan looked Piccolo up and down as the man entered the room. Piccolo’s clothes were torn and he was bleeding but he looked like he would be okay. Gohan let out a shaky breath.

“Piccolo you’re bleeding! What happened!?” Dende ran over and healed Piccolo before allowing him further into the room, the wounds were healed by Gohan could still see the large holes in Piccolo’s purpled gi.

“A giant monkey tried to take a bite out of me.” Piccolo kept his eyes on Gohan and Gohan tried to swallow around how tight his throat felt. He wanted more time or more space but he also felt like it would be unfair to ask. He pressed his hands against his stomach. Piccolo continued, “Goku is fine, Vegeta beat him into controlling his Oozaru form. Goten and Trunks are knocked out but Goku and Vegeta went to watch over them. Do we know why they transformed a day early?”

“No.” Dende shook his head, “I’m sure Bulma will try to figure it out though but Piccolo-”

“Dende.” Chichi stood up and Gohan missed her immediately, he didn’t want her to leave but at the same time needed her to. He glanced nervously up at Piccolo who was still looking at him. His mom put a gentle hand on Gohan’s shoulder and kissed the top of his head, “It’s okay honey, we’ll be right outside.” Gohan nodded and Chichi walked over grabbing Dende’s arm. “Let Gohan and Piccolo talk, we can come back if they need us.”

“What-” Piccolo stepped aside so they could leave.

“We’ll be right outside!” Dende gave them a worried look before closing the door. Piccolo looked at it confused before looking at Gohan who was watching him with a worried expression.

“Gohan what is going on?” Piccolo asked and made his way to the bed to sit next to the teen.

Gohan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt a large warm hand grab one of his and Gohan looked up at Piccolo. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. “I’m ... I ... Piccolo, there’s a problem.” Gohan tried. “With my body.”

“Did something change again? Are you okay?” Piccolo looked Gohan over before noticing Gohan was keeping his other hand, that Piccolo hadn’t grabbed, over his stomach. “Gohan, can you tell me what happened?”

Gohan squeezed Piccolo’s hand. “Earlier when Bulma was scanning me there was a scan with what she thought was a smudge on it but ... it turns out it was an egg.” Gohan looked at Piccolo for his reaction, the older man was looking at him surprised. “She probably could have caught it sooner but she was helping me calm down over all the changes I’ve been going through and then when you and I were connected there was this weird feedback and I was worried about you and I could feel dad’s energy going nuts but then ...” Gohan took a deep breath, he was speaking too fast he knew it, the worlds felt heavy in his mouth and they needed to get out. “Dende thinks that when my body felt yours and your injury in our connection it activated ... something and the egg started growing too fast for my body because it was expecting to be spit out of my mouth ... which it can’t be. Dende managed to freeze the process but ...” Gohan felt tears falling from his eyes, how long had he been crying? He looked at Piccolo ... Piccolo who was looking at him both worried and shocked. “We need to have surgery to remove it ... Dende doesn’t know how that will affect the egg, or how freezing its growth has affected it. He said the lift force in the egg was very low now and ...”

Gohan let out a sob. “I’m a horrible person.”

“What?” Piccolo asked confused and Gohan flinched.

“I told Bulma I didn’t want have a child because I was scared and now there’s a chance we might lose our kid and it’s all my fault. It heard me and -” Gohan hiccuped. “I’m scared, I’m so scared Piccolo but the idea of losing a child that is made from both of us makes my heart hurt so much. It hurts. I -”

“Gohan.” Gohan looked at Piccolo who was now wrapping his arms around him. Gohan sighed into the warmth. “Gohan what about you?” Piccolo asked over his head, Gohan blinked.

“What about me?” He repeated confused.

“Are you going to be alright ... even if ... we lose the egg. Are you going to be okay? Will you survive this?” Piccolo asked quietly. Gohan shivered.

“Dende said as long as the egg didn’t break before or during the surgery I should be fine. If it does break they’ll have to make sure to get every piece of shell which will keep me in surgery longer.” Gohan shuddered, he took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.” Piccolo hugged him close and Gohan pressed his face in Piccolo’s shoulder. “And you shouldn’t be either.”

“I don’t understand.” Gohan whispered.

“Gohan this has all been stuff that happened against your will, and even with your heat we didn’t really think that our DNA would be compatible but apparently it was. It’s my fault that you have an egg instead of a normal baby, and its my fault the egg started growing from our connection-”

“No Piccolo I-”

“Let me finish.” Piccolo rubbed Gohan’s back gently. “I ... I didn’t think we would be compatible but now we know we are. I was scared to have children because of my father but the fact is, if you want a son I would be happy to have one with you. If this child lives tonight then you and I will start a family together tonight ... if we lose our egg tonight then it doesn’t stop us from starting a family in the future. In a year you can wish the dragon to fix your body and I’ll still be able to have eggs.” Piccolo grimaced, he wasn’t very good at being comforting. “The fact is you’re scared and that’s okay. I ... I do care about what happens but no matter what it is. As long as you’re alive and safe. I know that we’ll be able to keep moving forward together.”

“You’re not mad at me?” Gohan asked quietly.

“For what?” Piccolo asked honestly confused. “Gohan you haven’t done anything wrong. There is nothing for anyone to be mad at. Nothing. And I’m not going to leave you, no matter what happens. You’re stuck with me.”

“I still feel terrible.” Gohan sniffed, tears still falling. “I shouldn’t have said it earlier. I feel like I cursed this child.”

“Then if it lives it will fit right in with both of us.” Piccolo whispered and kissed Gohan’s head. “When do we need to have surgery?”

“As soon as Dende and Bulma figure out the best way to go about it.” Gohan looked up at Piccolo. “Bulma wants to take me to a real hospital and bring Dende too. But my mom is worried about discretion ... and Dende just wants me and the baby to be safe.” Gohan let out a sob at the last thing. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I know I shouldn’t be crying but I feel so bad and and-”

“Gohan.” Piccolo tried to use his stern voice and Gohan looked up at him, tears falling freely. Piccolo couldn’t help but remember the small child he had thrown into the wilderness all those years ago. He didn’t know what to say, nothing he could say would make things better. Gohan was going through so much and his body changing against his will and Piccolo could understand the fear of having children. He couldn’t imagine having that control taken out of your hands ... if had been forced to have an egg. Piccolo pulled Gohan close, “You cry as much as you need to.”

Gohan’s body shuddered against his and Piccolo kissed the top of his head. His mind racing, he shouldn’t have left to train with Goku, he should have stayed here. And then maybe they wouldn’t have had the monkey problem and maybe ... their mental connection wouldn’t have triggered the egg inside of Gohan. Piccolo wanted to ask more questions about that but he had a feeling Dende would be the best person to talk to about that. Piccolo kissed Gohan’s head again, and again until Gohan looked up at him and then Piccolo kissed his forehead, and his wet cheeks and then a gentle chaste kiss on the lips before pressing their foreheads together. “Gohan, no matter what happens I love you.”

“I love you too.” Gohan sighed. “But I hate all of this.”

“Heh.” Piccolo smirked. “I do too.”

“And having an egg inside of you feels really weird, I can’t imagine this coming out of your throat.” Gohan sniffed and Piccolo let out a chuckle.

“From what I’ve heard my father did things a little differently from normal Namekians but even then ... I bet it feels really strange.” Piccolo wiped Gohan’s cheeks as the saiyan gave him a small smile. “And I’m going to be selfish and ask that no matter what, you survive.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easy.” Gohan let out a small laugh, “Mom’s already planning our ceremony. She wants you to walk down the aisle.”

“Hmm ...” Piccolo kissed Gohan’s cheek before kissing his ear and then his neck, causing the teen to shiver. Piccolo pulled him into another hug, not wanting to let him go. Gohan’s tail curled around Piccolo’s waist, he decided to take it as a sign of approval. “As long as I don’t have to wear a dress.”

“No dresses.” Gohan let out a quiet laugh. “Thank you Piccolo.”

“Do you mind if I hold you for a little while longer?” Piccolo asked quietly, he didn’t want to let Gohan go just yet. Gohan let out a pleased sigh.

“Not at all.”

XXX


End file.
